


Chains Of Fate

by NattyJane



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Seth is not, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Travel, but Kate is going to try anyway, but he still realizes it before kate, changing the past is hard, kate is clueless, richie and Kate friendship only, richie knows what kate really feels, seth is very good at resisting kate even though he wants her, slowburn, so seth isnt imediatly attracted to her, that comes later, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/pseuds/NattyJane
Summary: Amaru wants in, but Kate's too strong. Even for her, thus a deal was struck, with one chance to go back in time, and fix everything. Only downside, if she fails to change the past and ends up back at that well, the place she died. then Amaru gets full control of her body. She also certainly didn't plan on falling in love with Seth gecko, and changing the past was a lot harder than she thought





	1. A Dangerous Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen a time travel fic with from dusk till dawn so I decided to write one and because I am sethkate trash they are the main couple slowburn people because slowburn fics are the best

Chapter 1: A Dangerous Deal

A soft gust of wind blew through the desert, gently stirring a white sheet being pulled away by the breeze. Underneath the sheet had lain a girl, no older than 18. With dried blood soaked through her shirt.

On her right, lay a container, the contents of this container having been knocked over, and a pool of blood lay spilled out before all to see.  
The girl had been dead for a few hours now. The sun starting to peak through the horizon, on her right palm lay a large gash. The wound having been there for a few hours now.

Soft movement came from the container, and like a snake, a sliver of dark red blood began to slide out and crawl across the wood towards the opening of the wound in her palm.

Striking her palm, the blood began to slip into the open wound. A gasp, and the girl’s eyes shot open, turning blood red.  
Kate, a voice whispered. Yes, that was her name. Everything came rushing back in a second, the titty twister, her dad’s death, Scott being a vampire, and finally Carlos shooting her. She should be dead.

Your alive because of me, the voice whispered again. Let me in Kate, it whispered. Shaking her head, she choked out. “No” feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks. She tried to move, but found that her body wouldn’t cooperate.

There was something inside her, something evil. Let’s make a deal Kate, the voice hissed inside her head. “Go to hell” she whispered, not wanting to even here what the thing had to say.

Oh, but I think you’ll like this deal Kate, even you could win at something like this. It was a trick it had to be, and she couldn’t let herself fall for it.  
“What’s the deal?” she said, finally finding her voice. It couldn’t hurt to listen, and she could always refuse if she didn’t like it.  
A do over Kate. I will let you do all of it over again. You can start from the beginning to before you met the Gecko brothers, the voice said, waiting for her to process those words.

“What? How, that’s impossible” she said, because she was pretty sure time travel hadn’t been invented yet. I am Amaru queen of Xibalba, time has no meaning for me, the voice said going silent once more.

“What’s the catch? what do you want in return” She said, knowing this wasn’t going to be free.  
Let’s make a deal, Amaru repeated. I send you back, and give you a chance to do it all over again but if you end up back here, dead, like before, then its game over, you lose and I win and you let me take over. Amaru said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

“What do you mean, I have to let you take over?” she asked, confused by what Amaru was saying. I win, I get control of your body, it belongs to me. Do we have a deal? Amaru asked.

She thought about all the ways this could go wrong. She could lose and then die all over again only to have Amaru take control, or she could change everything and have a fresh start, something told her that wouldn’t be as easy as it seemed, otherwise Amaru wouldn’t be offering it.

“Yea, ok, I accept your deal” she said, because what other choice did she have, and she wouldn’t let herself die a second time, not if she got another chance. Amaru was going to lose.

Let the games begin Amaru said, laughing inside her head.

The pain after that was excruciating. Letting out a scream, as white hot fire flashed through her veins, coursing through her entire body. She could feel her body burning with an intense heat, unlike anything she had ever felt before.

A light began to shine all around her getting brighter, and almost blinding. She could hear a feint laughter in her head, before the pain was too much and she blacked out.  
“Kate…Kate” a voice said, sounding far away. Blearily her eyes opened slowly. A stream of light coming in from a window, and her brothers face came into view, leaning over her.  
“Scott?” she mumbled, her voice slurred slightly from having just woken open. Letting out a gasp, she sat up fast and threw her arms around Scotts neck, hugging him tight.  
Tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She let out a sob. “Scott, oh god. I am so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said” she choked, thinking about her last words to him which had been fueled by hate.

 

“Kate, what are you talking about?” Scott said, worry creeping into his voice.  
“You alright back there Katie-cakes?” Her dad asked from the driver’s seat. Pulling away slowly. She wiped absently at her tears, and smiled brightly. “I am fine daddy, I just had a nightmare” she said, yes a nightmare that would last for months to come, but wasn’t that the reason she came back… to change it all.

“Where are we?” she asked standing up, wanting to know where they were in the time line. Peering out the window. She frowned, before her eyes began to go wide with shock.  
Up ahead, she could see the motel sign of the dew drop inn, coming right into view. Her father flicking on his turning signal as they began to pull in.  
“Wait Daddy, we can’t pull in there. Let’s wait for the next one” she said, her body shaking with fear, as she knew what awaited them if they went in that direction.  
“What are you talking about? We have been driving all day, I need to get the hell out of this rust bucket, not stay in it longer” Scott whined. “Stop the RV” she said, hoping her father would listen.

Though he didn’t seem inclined to. “I said, Stop the RV!” she screamed, causing the pastor to slam on his breaks. Not waiting for him to yell or say anything. She ran, throwing open the door. She jumped down the steps, and moved towards the back of the RV, pacing restlessly.  
Scott coming up behind her. “Hey what the hell is your problem, are you still mad about dad dragging us away from bethel to go on this vacation” he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

“No…I just… I don’t think we should go to the dew drop in, I just want this trip to be over already” she said, letting out a tired sigh. She had been ready for this trip to end a year ago, and she didn’t know if she could relive it, a second time.

A noise from in front of her broke her concentration, turning abruptly she let out a scream, as the RV rolled backwards. Bumping into her. She fell, hitting the ground, as Scott banged on the RV yelling at their dad to stop.

Coming to a stop. He threw open the door, running toward her. “Katie-cakes, are you alright. I didn’t see you” he said, as Scott began to help her to her feet.  
“I’m fine daddy, but I think I should drive from now on” she said, taking the keys from him and heading towards the RV.

Collapsing onto the seat. She let out a single sigh, before freezing in her tracks, blood running cold. Slowly holding up the keys, that jangled before her. She glanced at the dew drop inn and then the keys, before going right back to the dew drop inn.

Your fate is unavoidable. A voice whispered in the back of her head  
.  
“Katie-cakes, pull over at the dew drop in. We aren’t spending another second in this RV, we can start in the morning” Her father said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.  
Letting out a single nod. She started the car and turned on the turning signal, before pulling into the place that started it all. Slowly driving towards the parking lot her heart pounding in her chest.

It had been so long ago. That she couldn’t even remember what exactly had happened. She remembered the poolside with Richie, and the shootout, but for the most part everything else was vague…

“Kate! Watch out!” Scott screamed, snapping her attention to the road, as Seth stepped out. A single beer in his hand, pausing as she slammed onto her breaks… and then there was that.

She had almost forgotten about that, Staring at him and him back at her. She glared motioning for him to move. Taking a swig of beer, he mockingly bowed and stepped aside. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

A feeling of fear as well as nervousness washed over her, and her stomach squirmed with nausea. She had never felt this way around Seth before, not even in the three months that they were together.

After splitting, she hadn’t ever had the chance to see him again. Her death happening only a few months later.  
This feeling she knew what it was now.

She was happy to see him, and boy did that thought really scare her.


	2. Dew Drop Inn: Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter follows alot of episode mostly because I felt I couldnt change to much since this was kind of an important episode also I would like to not what the characters say will mostly stay the same unless interacting with kate to them its the first time but fir her she has already relived it so she may change what she says and there responses will change based on what she said but I think the story will realy start to become its own when they get to the titty twister and it will start to veer of and when kate leaves the titty twister thats when it will really start to change and not for the better she is going to realize that knowing the past may make it worse also I would like to thank my beta I didnt have one for the first chapter but MISSYriver offered and so the second chapter has been beta'd so I would like to thank her for making this chapter more polished

Chapter 2: Dew Drop Inn: Take 2

  
          Once they were in their motel room, Kate collapsed onto the bed with a weary and tired sigh.  She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, trying to remember exactly what had happened here.

  
        Deciding which memories, she wanted to keep and which ones she wanted to change. Swimming, she had gone swimming and that’s when she had met Richie. Standing up abruptly, she turned.

  
           “I am going swimming” she said grabbing her bathing suit from her bag, heading towards the bathroom to change.

  
           Stepping from the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and turned towards her father. “Daddy make sure you lock the door, and don’t answer it for anyone” she said, hoping that would keep the Gecko boys away.

  
           But if it didn’t, then at least she would be in position when Richie showed up. The conversation they had at the poolside had been an important one. It had allowed her to see his human side, and he in turn had seen her as a person.

  
           “Katie, I am the parent here. What are you so worried about?” Jacob fuller asked.

 

 “Nothing I just don’t want you to do something stupid” she said, knowing it was no use, her father would never listen to her.

  
           Maybe, she couldn’t change the past after all. Maybe it was fate. What was that saying about throwing a pebble into a stream and the current correcting itself? Regardless what if she couldn’t change the past, what if it was inevitable?

  
           No, she couldn’t think like that. Otherwise Amaru would win.

 

       Walking down the steps, she headed towards the pool, setting her towel on the chair. She went towards the poolside and dove in. Feeling the cold wash over her, from the water. She brought her head up. Her arms gently gliding through the water.

 

      “You okay” A voice asked suddenly, startling her slightly even though she should have suspected it.

  
           “Don’t know, do you always stand around watching girls, creepily?” she bit out, surprised at the venom in her voice. Where the hell had that come from? Did she still hold a grudge from what happened during her death?

  
           Whatever it was, she needed to get it under control. “Hey, I meant no harm” Richie said holding his hands up with a smile. This only made her blood boil more. She hated this man.

  
           Climbing out of the pool. She turned moving to grab her towel, and like before, she found him watching her. Why had she never noticed that before? Well, she was a naive girl after all.

  
           Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out. “Hey, can I have one of those?” she asked, remember that she had said this last time as well.

 

“Didn’t your daddy tell you never to do this?” he asked.

 

“Do what?” she said.

 

“Talk to strangers”  
        

  “My daddy says a lot of things” she said, trying to piece together what she had said the last time.

 

“You on vacation or something?” he asked.

 

“Does this look like a vacation to you?” She snapped, her anger slowly rising back up to the surface.

  
           “You sure you’re ok?” he asked, looking at her as he took another puff of smoke from his cigarette. Sighing she went over to the chair plopping down, and leaned back. The cigarette resting between two fingers.

  
           “Everything is so messed up right now” she murmured.

 

“Why’s that?” he asked, going over to stand by her.

 

“If you had the chance to start all over, get a reset on life. Would you?” she asked, looking up at him.

  
           “You can’t change the past, you can only move forwards and hope you don’t make the same mistakes twice” he said, leaning back. She let out a sigh and put the cigarette out, not wanting it anymore.

  
           “What if you knew you were going to die?” she questioned.

 

“Can’t change your fate, if you were meant to die, then you’re going to die. Might as well except that” he said.

  
           “No!” she yelled, standing up abruptly. Glaring at him, he couldn’t be right could he? She refused to believe, that it was her fate to die.  
         

 “Your wrong, I can change it. If I know what’s going to happen. Then I can stop everything” she said, shoving past him and headed up the stairs and back to her motel room.

  
           Throwing open the door. She ran in, slamming hard into a firm chest. Looking up, she found herself staring straight into the eyes of Seth Gecko. She should have seen this coming.

  
           Backing up she turned. Nearly bumping into Richie, who leaned against the door. Looking at her.

 

“Something I said” taking a step forward he backed her up until she was back in the room.

  
           Glaring at Seth, he smirked at her while grabbing the clothes she had left on the bed and tossing them at her.

  
           “Get changed, we haven’t got all day princess” he said clasping her upper arm and dragging her slightly to the door. Opening it, she gritted her teeth and yanked her arm out of his grasp. Stepping in, she slammed the door behind her, fuming slightly.

  
           Quickly getting changed into her clothes. She stood there looking in the mirror, rubbing her hands tiredly over her face. What if Richie was right and she couldn’t change anything. So far everything had remained the same, minus a few unimportant details. Did Amaru know this was going to happen, is that why she made the deal.

  
           A knock on the door broke her from her concentration. “Times up princess” Seth’s voice said, muffled from behind the door. Opening the door, she walked out making her way towards the bed, sitting down.

  
           “Ok ramblers, let’s get rambling. Now we can’t all go rushing past the door. So, here’s how we're going to do it. You’re going to go first” he said waving his gun at the pastor. “Alone, you’re going to get into the motor home, you’re going to start her up and bring her around front” he said, waving his gun and waiting for them to catch up.

  
           “Richie and boy wonder are going to go next, they’re going to bring our bags, then me and you are going to go next. Now everyone should have their hero switches in the off position”

  
           “I make the plan everybody executes it, simple as sesame street” he said. Sitting there, Kate glanced at Seth, watching him peer out the window. Jacob standing up went over to the window and began to say something to Seth in a quiet voice.

  
           Over to her right, she could hear Richie and Scott talking about Bruce lee, and then Seth made his way to her, standing right by her left side. Glancing up at him their eyes met for a brief second, before he glanced down at his watch.

  
           “Almost time” he muttered, as Richie peered out the window again. Nodding his head, he turned towards the pastor.

  
           “Alright, it's show time” he said, opening the door and motioning for her dad to move. Getting up, her dad walked out closing the door behind him. With just her, Scott, Richie and Seth.

  
           A few minutes later both, Richie and Scott left. Leaving her alone with just Seth. Moving back the curtains, he stared out the window for a few minutes, before pulling away and glancing at his watch.

 

“Ok, its time, you ready” he said look at her for a second. Hesitantly waving his gun he said. “Listen, um… did my brother… do anything to you?” he said softly, and in a quiet voice.

  
           “No, aside from the whole, watching me swim like a perv and kidnapping. He was a perfect gentleman” she said, sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice.

  
           “Hey watch your mouth, told you don’t try anything stupid. Bravery gets you killed. Don't you know that princess” he said. Balling her hands into fist. She glared trying to contain the anger waiting to explode.

  
           Glancing down at her lap, not wanting to meet his eyes. This Seth wasn’t the one she knew. This Seth was nothing more than an act he put up to hide the fact that he was a nice guy underneath.

  
           “Look at me” he said, ignoring him, she didn’t want to meet his gaze. For fear that she would blow up at him, unfortunately he didn’t give her a choice. Grabbing her chin roughly, he pulled her eyes up to meet his and repeated.

  
           “Look at me, you remember what I said. You do what I tell you, when I tell you and you’ll get out of this without any bumps or scrapes” he said, yea until she ended up dead, shot twice in the back by Carlos. Seth Gecko was a liar and she wouldn’t let herself be fooled by him again, not a second time.

  
           “Come on” he said, waving his gun at her to stand up. Pressing his hand to the small of her back, he sighed. “Here goes nothing” he said, as they walked out. Stepping out first, Kate turned her head. Her eyes meeting Freddie’s.

  
           Seth stepping out behind her, following her gaze, as Freddie lifted the gun and let out a yell. “Hey” he shouted, Wrapping his arm around Kate's neck. He pulled her back, just as Freddie fired the gun.

  
           Two police officers were coming down the opposite hall at the same time. Whirling, he fired the gun at them pulling Kate with him back into the room.

  
           Leaning with his back against the door. He let out a tired sigh. Lifting the gun towards the closed door. He could hear gunshots, coming closer and closer. The door blasted open and Richie was stepping in. Seth was pointing his gun right at him.

  
           “You having fun brother” he said, looking over at him.

 

“Jesus Christ Richie, you know a little ‘hey it’s me’ would go a long way in keeping you alive”

 

“I moved the RV around back” Richie said in an answer.

 

“You what?” he exclaimed.

 

“I told you, it wasn’t safe. Look we have to get out of here before ranger Ricardo makes his way in” he said.

  
           Watching the two brothers, she wasn’t worried. She knew they would make it out of there alive. No, death would be much later.

  
Hearing gunshot. She turned her head, knowing it was Freddie, and feeling Richie grab her around the neck they ran outside, with the ranger hot on their tail. Turning the corner, she heard more gunshots, before Seth let out a shout, having been shot in the arm.

  
Turning Richie looked at him with a question in his eyes, before Seth waved at him and yelled, “Go! Go!” he shouted. Running down the steps, they had made it to the RV, running inside. She let out a huff collapsing onto the couch.

  
She knew that it wasn’t over by a long shot though, and so far, she hadn’t changed a single damn thing, and that was what bothered her.

  
A thump from the roof caused her to look up, and she knew it was Seth, struggling with the ranger. The struggle didn’t last long and a second later there was a knock on the glass.

 

“Go” Richie said, sparing her father a glance.

  
Once Seth had gotten back into the RV, Richie smirked. “Did I call it, or did I call it”

 

“Alright, alright. You’re a genius” he said, cutting Richie off from saying anything else.

  
“Yea, yea we are back” he said, making his way over towards the Preacher. “Alright make a left right up here” he said pointing his gun.

  
Richie who had been standing moved to sit in front of Kate. “I didn’t mean to scare you at the pool earlier…”

 

“You didn’t scare me” she snapped, not wanting to have this stupid conversation with him.

  
“About what you said, at the pool” he paused and she took that opportunity to cut him off.

 

“I don’t remember what I said, and besides we are all entitled to our own opinions, it doesn’t mean you were any righter than I was” she said, effectively ending the conversation.

  
She couldn’t let him be right, because him being right…. meant the end for them all.


	3. A Single Shot

 

Chapter 3: A Single Shot

  
           A hush settled over the RV, Kate could hear her dad and Seth engaged in a conversation, none of which seemed important. Something about needing first aid.

  
           Richie paced restlessly back and forth, rolling her eyes. She glares at him, “Hey would you knock it off and sit down” she snapped. Her agitation seeping through.

  
           Next to her, she felt her brother stiffen and grab her arm with a tight grip. “Kate, what the hell are you doing” he hissed. Richie narrowed his eyes and turned towards them.

  
           “What did you just say to me?” he asked, taking a step forward. Standing up, refusing to back down, she raises an eyebrow in a challenge.

  
           “Kate!” her brother says again, this time with a more pleading tone as he tries to pull her down with him, but she won’t budge.

  
           She wasn’t afraid of Richie Gecko, not anymore. Seth, noticing the situation stood up fast and shoved past Richie towards her.

 

“Hey!” he said, pointing the gun at her chest.

 

“I thought I said, turn the hero switch off” he said, leveling the gun in front of her face, trying to scare her. She knew the tactic well, most people probably would back down when, faced with death, but not her and not anymore.

  
           “I’m not afraid of you, and I’m not afraid of that scrap metal” She said, her eyes narrowing in anger.

 

“Really? Then you’re probably the dumbest person I have ever met princess” he said.

 

“Why? Because I’m not afraid of you” she said.

  
           “No, because you're too stupid to listen” he said, before looking back at Richie. “Isn’t that what I just said” Shrugging his shoulders, in a what can you do gesture.

 

  
           “Now be a good little princess and sit your ass down” he said, this time grabbing her by the upper arm and pushing her backwards until she plopped onto the seat again, fuming.

  
         “Good girl, now stay” he said.

 

“I am not a dog!” she yelled.

 

Raising his eyebrows, he smirked. “Don’t make me get the handcuffs” he said. His voice taking on a serious tone, even though his eyes were laughing at her.  
           “Seth, would you get over here and quite flirting with the kid. We got to come up with a plan about how we're going to do this” Richie said, waving at him in exasperation.

  
           “Hey! Stay the hell away from my daughter, you lay one finger on her….”

 

“Relax old man, Richie was just kidding” he said.

 

“No I wasn’t” Richie said, his voice deadpanning.

  
           Slapping Richie on the back of the head. He glared at him. “What are you trying to do? Incite a fight in this cramped RV, and by the way I wasn’t flirting. That girl is too young for me” he said.

  
           “She is only at most 10 years younger than you” Richie said, with a sigh as if he was talking to a child.

 

“Still too young” Seth said, getting annoyed.

  
           “Maybe, but it doesn’t change the fact that you were flirting” he said, grinning at him.

 

Sometimes, Seth hated his brother.

  
           Oh, God What the hell was she doing? She needed to give herself a mental slap for what she just did there. She could see Seth and Richie talking in hushed whispers. A grin slowly sliding over his face, as he kept flickering his eyes over to her, giving her furtive glances.

  
           Blushing, she glanced down. Embarrassed at the spectacle she had caused. Now she was just making things worse. She didn’t need the whole gang to think that she had a crush on Seth, that was just ridiculous. She had just forgotten how fast he could rile her up.

  
           Scott nudged her gently, breaking her attention away from her thoughts. “Hey, what the hell was that?” he asked. Waiting for an answer.

 

“It’s nothing. I just got pissed, alright” she whispered, glancing over at her brother for a moment.

  
“Yea well keep it to yourself. If you’re going to get all macho on the guy, at least have something to back it up with” he said, unzipping his bag gently and holding it open.

  
Focusing on the gun.

 

She shouldn’t have been surprised, but it was hard to remember every little detail that had happened in the past.

  
Slapping her hand over the bag. She glared at him.

 

“Yea that’s a sure-fire way to get shot, and it won’t work. There is two of them and we only have the one gun. You do the math genius” She said, rolling her eyes.

  
Footsteps approach them. Looking up as Richie collapsed onto the seat opposite of her with his gun pointed at the siblings. A silence falls around them. Scott glancing up occasionally to look at Richie and the gun in his hand.

  
“Um… excuse me” he said, a slight nervousness in his voice. Glaring over at her brother heatedly, she slammed her elbow into his ribs.

 

“Scott” she hissed, knowing what was going to happen next.

  
“Ow, what the hell Kate” he whined. Rubbing his side and glaring at her fiercely.

 

“Shut up” she mumbled.

 

“No! I just wanted to ask him not to point the gun at us, it could go off or something” he said.

  
“Yea, sure let’s ask the nice kidnapper, not to point the gun at us and see how well that works out, you moron” She snapped harshly at him.

  
“Well, well princess isn’t such a sweet preacher’s daughter after all. She’s got a little spunk in her, doesn’t she” Seth said, sauntering over with a grin on his face.

  
“Oh, don’t you start. Just go back to where you came from” she said.

 

Gritting her teeth in anger. Crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes flickering over to Richie, when she noticed suddenly that he was looking at both her and Scott strangely. Oh, right this is when he went crazy how could she forget.

  
A second later Richie jumped up and pointed the gun at them. His hand shaking and she could see that he was seconds away from pulling the trigger.

  
“Jesus Christ Richie. What the hell are you doing?” Seth asked, grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him away.

  
“I know what they are Seth. I can see them” Richie said, his voice dropping into a whisper making it impossible to hear the rest of the conversation.

  
A few minutes ticked by in silence before the RV jerked to a stop, almost sending her to the floor.

 

“What the hell are you doing, padre” Seth yelled, grabbing onto his brother to steady himself.

  
“Were here” was the only response that they got from the preacher. Glancing at the brothers as they pressed their heads together talking about something she couldn’t hear.

  
Pulling away, Richie made his way over to the siblings and sat down in the seat that he had been in before.

  
“You were saying before, at the pool about not being able to change the past. Did you believe that?” she asked with bated breath. Desperate for an answer.

  
“Let me ask you something Kate. Why does it bother you so much that we can’t just go back and change things? For me, I like to live in the moment Kate” He said, his eyes piercing into her soul.

  
“You can see things, don’t you?” she said.

 

“Possibly” he answered.

  
“Do you ever think, that maybe what you see could be a sign that you need to change the way you're living your life” She said.

 

Her voice shaking slightly. Although to be honest she had always been uncomfortable around Richie.

  
“Don’t try to throw your religious bullshit at me” He said, setting his gun on the table and leaning back.

  
She could feel Scott moving slightly next to her lifting the opening of the backpack. She knew what he was going to do next, and she couldn’t let him.  
Squeezing his arm to stop him, or get his attention.

He ignored her. Looking over at Richie who sat there his eyes never leaving her. By the time Scott made his move it was too late to stop him.  
Yanking out the gun fast, in a blur.

 

She had only had time to yell “Scott! No”.

 

Richie had seen the movement and lunged towards his gun on the table. Yanking it towards her brother. Who had pulled the gun level with Richie. There guns meeting in the middle.

  
A single shot rang out.

  
This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen she thought.


	4. Complications At The Border

Chapter 4: Complications At The Border

            Everything became a blur after that. Staring into Scott's eyes, blood was splattered onto his face and she reached out hesitantly “Scott” She mumbled. Her words slurring together.

            Why was she slurring? A stricken look had passed over Scott's face, one of horror and fear. “Kate” he choked. Why was Scott looking at her like that? Moving to stand up, horrible pain laced through her shoulder. Causing her to fall back onto the sofa.

            Scott hadn’t been hurt. He didn’t have a scratch on him. Hazarding a look down, she saw red seeping through her top on the left side, where Scott had been sitting.

            A tingling sensation went through her left arm, but it was nothing in comparison to the unimaginable pain in her left shoulder.

            She had been shot before. When she had died, but she hadn’t felt anything. It had just been a constant numbness right before she had drifted off forever, but this pain was excruciating.

            Letting out a gasp. She collapsed backwards in the seat, both Scott and Richie still frozen from the shock of what had happened.

            “Richie!” Seth yelled. Running towards the back of the RV. Stopping in his tracks when he saw what had caused the both to freeze.

            “Jesus Christ, what did you do!” he yelled. Shoving past his brother to get to Kate.

            “What’s going on back there?” The preacher yelled. Turning in his seat. “I heard a gunshot, what the hell has your crazy brother done now? If he hurt one of my kids so help me god…” “Keep your eyes on the god damn road padre. I’ve got this” Seth yelled in response.

            “I…I was aiming for the… boy, but I… missed” Richie choked. “You shouldn’t have shot either of them, you idiot” He said, moving to Kate. Ripping off his jacket and pressing it down hard on her shoulder.

            The pressure causing her to cry out. “What the hell are you doing to my daughter? Did your brother shoot her? If she dies…” “Enough!” Seth cried out. “If you don’t shut up preacher man, she really will die” he snapped.

            Turning to look at Scott, who sat there unmoving like a statue. “Hey, pull it together I am going to need your help if you want your sister to live” He said, snapping his fingers in front of Scott's face.

            “I need to see if there is an exit wound. I’m going to lift her and you need to check her back got it” Scott nodded shakily, licking his lips. “If there isn’t?” he asked softly.

            “Then she is going to be in a world of hurt, and she has a less chance of survival” she said, grabbing Kate and lifting her forwards.

            Her forehead falling onto his shoulder. Letting out a pained gasp her breath coming out ragged.

            “I don’t see an exit wound” Scott said. Running his hand over her back. “Shit! Well princess, this is going to hurt like a bitch” Seth said. Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his arms.

            Laying her down onto the ground gently. Blood was already soaking through her shirt. Clutching her over shirt. He ripped the fabric, tearing it away from the wound. Leaving her in just a tank top underneath.

            “Got anything I can use to dig the bullet out” He yelled. Looking over his shoulder back at the preacher.

            “In the first aid kit there should be a pair of tweezers” Her dad yelled, his voice sounding far away.

            Standing up, Seth grabbed the kit. Moving to kneel again, when suddenly a knock sounded on the window.

            “Shit!” Seth hissed. Glancing up at the preacher, worry flickering over his face. Rolling down the window. The border patrol officer looked at Jacob “What’s your purpose in Mexico” She said.

            “Family vacation” he said pulling out his passport and handing it to her. Seth crouching down low so as not to be seen. “How many with you?” the officer asked.

            “Me and my son and daughter” he said. “Could they step forward please” she said. Her voice coming out in a monotone.

            “Scott? Come here for a sec” he said. Looking back over his shoulder. Seth glancing up at Scott nodded his head. Kate still laying on the ground, her breathing shallow, with sweat dripping down her brow mumbled something almost incoherent.

            “What was that?” Seth whispered. Leaning forward to hear what she was saying better.

            “You… you want some… company” she murmured. Weakly opening her eyes, a glazed look crossing over them. “What?” Seth asked.

            “You have… your own venom…. Now” She mumbled. Her hand reaching out to grasp his, which was pressing on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

            Looking into his eyes weakly. Her breathing labored. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes sliding down her cheeks.

            “Don’t… don’t kick me out… again” she whispered. “What are you saying?” he whispered. Touching her cheek gently, his thumb caressing it.

            “She’s hallucinating Seth. She has a fever, probably doesn’t even know what she is saying” Richie said. Kneeling to feel her clammy forehead. “We need to get that bullet out now and fast, before she loses to much blood and dies” he said.

            “This is my son Scott. My daughter isn’t feeling too well now. Does she have to come up front. I can wake her if you absolutely have to see her” Frowning the border patrol officer nodded slightly, before handing the passport back to the preacher.

            “You see these two men” she asked. Holding up a picture of the Gecko brothers. “No can’t say that I have ma’am” The pastor said. Gripping the steering wheel tighter as he waited with baited breath for her to reply.

            “All right please move forward” she said. Stepping back and waving them onward. Releasing a sigh once she left. His body relaxing as the anxiety left him he glanced back.

            “How is she doing” he said to Seth, who had his suit jacket pressed to Kates shoulder. “Can’t remove the bullet Padre until we cross the border” he said with a sigh.

            “What? Why the hell not?” he said. “Because if I do. She is going to scream and do you want to alert border patrol to our presence…. I don’t think so. Do us all a favor and keep driving padre, were almost there” he said.

            Scott crouched down next to his sister, gently taking Kates hand. Her eyes fluttering open slightly confusion splashing over her face. “Scott?” she murmured. Her voice like that of a scared child.

            “Yea it’s me” he said. Gently squeezing her hand. “I gave you…all the love I had” She whispered. Tears sliding down her cheeks again. “I don’t have any more love left to… give” she choked out the last words, drowsiness and fatigue setting in.

            “Don’t pay attention to her. She’s hallucinating” Richie said, leaning back against the door.

            “She’s got some weird fucked up hallucinations that’s for sure” Seth muttered to himself. Shaking his head, pressing harder onto her shoulder.

            “We almost across the god damn border yet” Seth hissed. Knowing that time was running out and they couldn’t wait anymore. She had already lost too much blood.

            The RV moving slowly along until they reached the check point. A few seconds followed with bated breaths before the light turned green and the RV moved forward.

            “Were here” Jacob said. Letting out a shout of triumph. “God, damn it. I can’t believe we actually did it” Seth said, with a laugh relief coursing through him.

            “Hey, why don’t you focus on worrying about my daughter before you celebrate” Jacob spat, glaring at him.

            “Right. Sorry?” Seth said, removing the pressure on the wound and began getting to work. Grabbing the tweezers from the first aid kit.

He gently held them towards the open wound before looking up. “Hold her down Richard. Don’t want her moving too much. This is going to hurt” he said.

Pinning her to the floor with his hands. Richie nodded. “go ahead” he said. Taking a deep breath Seth lowered the tweezers and began digging into the wound to get at the bullet.

Her reaction was almost immediate. Letting out a cry of pain, her body thrashing as Richie pinned her down while Seth dug into the wound to retrieve the bullet.

A few stray tears sliding down her cheeks. A sob coming from her throat until Seth let out a relieved sigh. Pulling the bullet out gently. Her body sagged back against the floor her eyes fluttering shut from relief.

Taking a bottle of peroxide. He sighed before twisting the cap off and pouring it onto the open wound again. Her body jerking upwards again due to the pain.

Finally, after it was over her body sagged back down, Seth gently grabbing a gauze bandage taping it the wound.

“That’s going to have to do for now. The bullets out now and the bleeding is starting to slow” he said. Lifting her up gently, carrying her to the couch and laying her down.

“How much further do we have to go?” Jacob asked, looking over at Seth. “Just a few more hours Padre, then you’ll be rid of us and you can go on your merry way” Seth said, in response.

Silence filled the RV after that. Scott slowly knelt grabbing his sisters hand, brushing his hand across her forehead. She was resting now and her fever had broken.

Richie, who had been standing with his back to the wall, straightened up and moved towards Kate going to check on her. Standing up fast Scott whirled. “Don’t, just don’t. Stay the hell away from her, haven’t you don’t enough” he hissed, his voice laced with venom.

“Scott?” A weak voice mumbled, almost inaudible to the ear. Turning fast. He could see Kates eyes opening weakly as she looked up at him with a glazed look in her eyes.

“Hey” he whispered. Kneeling on the ground, slowly stroking her cheek in comfort. “How are you feeling?” He murmured softly. “My shoulder hurts” She croaked. Her voice dry and hoarse.

“Yea I know” he said. Seth who had been next to the preacher, turned and seeing Kate awake made his way towards her.

“Hey, the princess is awake. How you feeling?” he asked, crouching in front of her. “Your brother shot me” She spit out, despite how weak and tired she sounded.

“Yea, and I am sure he is very sorry about that” Seth said. Pressing him palm to her forehead to check her temperature.

“Kate… I am sorry. I wasn’t aiming for you. I meant to hit your brother, you just got in the way” he said.

“I don’t care if you were trying to hit mother fuckin Teresa. That’s my brother your talking about” she said. Pushing herself up despite the pain.

“you come after him and you might as well have shot me. You said no bumps or scrapes but I guess that was a bullshit lie. Wasn’t it? I am just done. Ok, after my family helps you get to that god damn place you leave us the hell alone” she said.

She couldn’t change who the Gecko brothers were. She had tried to once before with Seth, but the only thing they cared about was themselves and everyone else was just collateral damage.

Seth abandoned her when she had no one else, Richie got her killed. She was expendable and whatever happened in that other timeline was gone now, whatever bond she formed in those three months with Seth hadn’t happened yet.

He didn’t know her like she knew him, and it was just better to cut ties with them now, before she got hurt again. Erase those three months, severe the ties. He wouldn’t even know anyway.

“Kate…” Seth said, before the RV stopped suddenly. Looking up her dad glance at them nodding. “Were here” he said.

They had finally made it to the Titty Twister.


	5. Strike One

Chapter 5: Strike One

            Leaning against Scott. She stepped off the RV, sluggish and tired. Probably due to blood loss. Letting her eyes wander, she took in the familiar sight of the Titty Twister. A place she never thought she would ever be again.

            Letting Scott pull her gently. She winced feeling pain lace through her shoulder. Her father closely behind them turned, addressing the Gecko brothers.

            “I did my part. We got you across the border. I’m not taking my children inside, were done” He said.

            She knew what was coming next and she really wished things were different, that Seth would agree and let them go, but things were never that simple.

            “Fine, you three stay out here with the devils rejects, have your own little Altamont” He said, holding out his hand and waving the keys in front of them.

            “That wasn’t the deal” Jacob said.

             “No, the deal was, that we stick together until Richie and I finish our deal” he said.

             Turning and effectively walking away, ending the conversation. Following him, they had made it to the front, pausing when the slime ball at the door began yelling.

             “You heard me devil dogs and bad bitches, come on in” he yelled waving his arms around.

            “We’ve got pan dulce of ever flavor for you!” he yelled. “Anyway, you like it, with all the fillings!” he said, before switching over to Spanish, and then back to English.

            “Come on in and get it!” His eyes falling on Kate. Rolling her eyes knowing what was coming next.

            “Hold it, now! Hold it!” he said. Pausing a beat. “A new item has just been added on the a la carte menu: sweet, hot… cherry pie!” Stepping in, Seth held out his hand towards the man and spoke.

            “Ok, ok easy Tex. She’s not gonna be on the menu” he said. Pushing the other man back.

            “You leave that up to cherry.” The doorman leering at Kate said. The punch came as she had expected it would, knocking the man to the ground.

            The creep started sputtering curses in Spanish. Seth ignored him and walked past towards the door,  the rest following close behind him.

            Still leaning against Scott, they made their way inside. Music blaring, Kate took in the familiar sight of the place. She had never thought she would be back here. This place held too many painful memories.

            Her brother becoming a vampire, killing her father, and almost being sacrificed. Making their way towards the table. She sat down gratefully, her shoulder throbbing with pain.

            Lifting her arm onto the table. She frowned, looking down at her arm. While her shoulder hurt, it was the constant tingling down her arm that had her worried. A slight numbness spread down hand making it difficult to flex her fingers.

            “Hey, you ok?” Scott asked gently. Putting his hand on top of hers in a soft comfort. Squeezing her hand, she hardly felt his touch.

 “What? Yea…yea, I’m ok” she said. Not wanting to worry him.

            Footsteps came towards their table, sliding in to the available seat next to her. Seth let out a sigh, setting four shot glasses down, filling them up and push them towards each occupant of the table.

            “Not for me, not for them” Jacob said. Pushing the shot glasses back.

            Before Seth could speak, Kate grabbed the nearest shot glass and downed it in one gulp. Letting out a slight cough. She winced as the alcohol burned down her throat.

            “Katie-cakes!” Jacob gasped. Looking at her with a stunned expression.

              “My shoulder hurts” She bit out in response. Setting the glass down. Scott picking up his and following suit despite their father’s protest.

            “See, we’re a band of brothers now. Crossed the desert didn’t even need Omar Sharif” He said. Holding his glass up.

            “As I recall he killed a man, for drinking out of the wrong well” Jacob said.

             “Yep, love that scene,” Seth smirked.

            “We’re not your brothers, we’re not your family, we’re your prisoners” Jacob said. Glaring at Seth.

            “Enough!” Kate said. Glaring at the both. “Why don’t you just let us leave? You don’t even need us anymore” She said, turning her gaze to Seth.

            “What? Not enjoying my company. I thought we were just beginning to bond princess. You don’t still blame me for all the terrible things I’ve done do you” He asked.

            “Is that what you want? Are you looking for someone to forgive you? Do you think that if I forgive you, it will make everything better and justified?” she spat.

            Standing up abruptly. She glared down at him. “Well guess what? I will never forgive you for everything you’ve done” She said. Grabbing the shot glass between his fingers and downing it in one gulp. Slamming it onto the table she stormed away, leaving him stunned.

            Moving through the crowd. A voice spoke suddenly causing her to turn. “Lost your way little Bo peep.”

         Making eye contact, she froze coming face to face with Tanner. All the anger began rushing back, remembering what he did to her.

            “Then again, I guess there is enough sheep in this place to follow you” he said, before frowning.

            “I’m going to stop you right there. Choose your next words carefully, you might regret them” She said, gritting her teeth together.

            “You here all by your lonesome” He asked. Taking a step into her personal space making her skin crawl.

            “I’m not, and if you don’t step back you’re going to regret it” She said, no longer wanting to be the damsel in distress.

            “If any of these hooligans give you a hard time you just tell them you’re with Sex Machine” He said, with a grin on his face.

            Letting out a scoff. She turned pushing her way through the crowd. Determination in her face. She needed to find Seth. She was going to change everything

            Finding Seth, as he walked out of the VIP section.  She wasn’t going to be chained to an alter and almost sacrificed by Tanner. She wouldn’t be that anyone’s victim ever again.

        Seth was heading down a hall to appearing to look for his brother. She made her way towards him. Stopping him just seconds before he entered the private section.

            Grabbing his shoulder. She turned him around quick and crashed her lips to his, slowly inching her hand towards his waist catching him off guard.

            Pulling away abruptly. She took in his shocked appearance, before turning on her heels and pushing her way back through the crowd. Glancing down at her hand which now held the gun belonging to Seth Gecko.

            She frowned touching her lips gently. She hadn’t planned to kiss him, but at the time it was the only way she could distract him enough to get his gun.

            Tanner was in the same place that she had left him. Walking up to him he turned, a grin coming onto his face.

          “Hey, you come back for more” He said.

            “You’re not that lucky” She said. Pulling out the gun and pointing it right at him. Throwing up his hands, he shouted.

            “Whoa, whoa… easy there. We don’t need to do anything rash ok? I was just making conversation. I wasn’t going to try anything… I swear” He choked out.

            “You are a sick son of a bitch. You know that, you don’t deserve to live” She hissed. Venom seeping from her voice.

            “Please….” He begged. Holding his hands out shakily. “You don’t want to do this” he said.

            An arm wrapped around her waist, startling her. She gasped, feeling a gun press lightly to her temple. Cool lips brushing against her ear. “Strike one princess” a voice whispered. Sending chills down her spine.

            “I have to admit. I underestimated you” Seth breathed. Shivering at their proximity, she could feel her gut twisting inside with nerves.

            “Kissing me, to steal my gun. I honestly didn’t see that coming” He whispered against her ear. “I won’t make the same mistake twice though. You try that again and I will put a bullet through your brain” He said.

            “Put the gun down Kate” he said. Pressing the gun against her temple. Shaking her head, she licker her lips.

             “No, I can’t… I won’t” She said, firmer this time and with resolve.

            “Don’t be stupid Kate, you want to kill this guy for sexual harassment. That’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard” he said.

            “You wouldn’t understand. That’s not why I am doing this” she choked. Her hand shaking.

            Gently, with his free hand. He reached out, softly wrapping his hand around her wrist. “Princess…. Don’t” he said. Glancing over her shoulders. His eyes met hers, their faces so close that if she leaned in even a little, their lips would touch.

            Lowering her gun gently. His hand still wrapped around her wrist. She could feel his breath fanning her face.

            “Do you guys need a room or something?” Tanner asked. Looking between them. Lifting his gun up abruptly, Seth pointed it straight at Tanner. 

               “Scram!” He said. Not breaking eye contact with Kate.

            “No need to tell me twice” Tanner said, turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd.

            “What am I going to do with you?” Seth whispered. Letting out a sigh, before releasing her.

    Looking away, she felt a blush coming onto her cheeks. Not wanting Seth to see it. Her heart began pounding in her chest. What was happening to her?

            Turning to get away from him. He gripped her wrist tightly, squeezing as he pulled her towards him.

            “I don’t think so princess, after what you just pulled. I am not letting you out of my sight” he said.

            Before she could say anything though a voice over the microphone began to speak up.

 “Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. Please take your seats” he said. Pulling her by the wrist towards a couple of empty seats next to Richie.

            “Welcome… to the Titty Twister. We have a special performance, for tonight…. It is a very, very special night.” He said. Pausing for effect. “Please welcome the Mistress of the Macabre, the Queen of the Night…. Santanico Pandemonium” he yelled.

            Waving his hand towards the curtains as they parted and a beautiful woman stepped out.

            Let the show begin, Kate thought.

 

 


	6. Kate The Culebra Slayer

Chapter 6: Kate The Culebra Slayer

            Santanico Pandemonium emerged on the stage. The hypnotic beat of the music and women’s sensual movements transfixing all the men into a stupor. Kate turned away, hoping to get up slowly without being noticed.

            Richie and Seth seemed otherwise occupied now. All the men were in a complete daze.  _Men_ , she thought. They were all the same, all it took was one beautiful women and they fell to their knees. Submissive and like a beaten dog.

            Pushing her chair back slowly. She moved to stand up, when a hand grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip. Letting out a gasp, she looked down and saw Seth staring into her eyes.

            His hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, Squeezing it tightly. “Really? Princess” He said. Raising his eyebrow, his eyes cold and calculated.

            “Sit down, before I snap your wrist like a twig.” He said. His words chilling her. Leaning back in her chair again. His grip on her loosened. The pain slowly fading away.

            A soft brush against her wrist caused her to jerk, looking down and seeing Seth’s thumb lightly stroking her wrist.

            A scream broke her out of her thoughts. Turning abruptly, she saw Freddie standing there, having slammed a blade down onto the back of Richie’s hand.

            Jerking upwards fast and knocking over his chair. Seth pulled out a gun, pointing it right at Freddie. Freddie using his other had drew a gun on Seth. She knew what was going to happen next.

            A snarl came from the stage, Santanico lunging off it. Right onto Freddie. Standing up Richie yanked to blade out of his hand cursing.

           “Sweet Jesus” He said.

           Somewhere in the back, a man said. “That bitch ain’t right” aiming his gun right at Santanico and firing.

Turning from Freddie, Santanico lunged onto the man. She sank her fangs into his throat and tore, blood spurting everywhere. Another guy came at her but she backhanded him and tore his chest open with her claws .

“What the hell kind of porn show is this?” Seth yelled.

Metal bars began to drop down around the windows and doors slammed shut sealing them in. Seth waved his gun around looking for the next threat as the culebra’s began to show themselves.

Lifting her shirt slowly, she pulled the gun that had been tucked into her pants. After that fiasco with Tanner, Seth had forgotten to take the gun back from her, too distracted by the show that had been about to start.

Seth had Richie’s gun now, which he had borrowed from him and she had Seth’s gun. She had really messed thing’s up this time, not that she could remember if the gun had even been important to Richie.

“Get under the table now!” Richie yelled at them.      

Ignoring him Kate made her way to the bar despite the shouts coming from both her father and brother.

  Grabbing one of the stools. She tucked the gun back into her waist band for later use and slammed the chair onto the ground smashing it. Breaking off one of the legs, she nodded. “All right if Buffy can do it then so can I” She said.

Searching through the crowd for her family. She found them hiding behind a table with a culebra approaching them.

Holding the chair leg in her hand. She slammed it hard into the female culebra’s back and watched her turn to dust. “Yep. Definitely like Buffy” She said.

“Katie-cakes” Her father said with a gasp. “Stay here daddy” She said. Turning to go help the rest. She was glad now that Freddie had given her training in the past timeline. Already it was going to come in handy.

            A clawed hand dug into the back of her neck, yanking her backwards. Letting out a shout. She dropped her makeshift stake, falling against one of the Culebra’s that tried to sink its fangs into her throat.

            Reaching behind her. She grabbed the neck of the Culebra and tried pushing it off her. Fangs sliding out it made a move to rip her throat out. Struggling against the iron grip.

            She could feel the fangs inching closer, its teeth just scraping the surface. When suddenly, the Culebra let out a scream, exploding into dust. Falling backwards, she landed into warm arms and looked up.

            Seth Gecko’s eyes met hers. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, heat rising to her cheeks. His gaze penetrating right through her. She could feel his chest against the small of her back, rising and falling.

            “Hey, you two done eye fucking. We could use a little help if your not to busy” Richie yelled. Kicking one of the Culebra’s backwards and into a table.

            Shaking her head. She stood up straight, missing the warmth from Seth’s chest and turned, facing him.

            “Told you. No bumps or scrapes, remember” He said. His eyes searching her face. Clearing her throat, she looked away uncomfortable.

            “Yea, well I heard that one before” She mumbled. Feeling his hand on her cheek. She jerked, looking back at him.

            “Your neck, are you hurt?” He asked. Turning her cheek, gently to get a better look at where the culebra had dug her claws in. His thumb brushing over her neck softly, in a soothing manner.

            Sending chills down her spine, at his cold touch.

           “Seriously?” Richie yelled. Looking at the both. “You’re not seriously having a Buffy and Angel moment right now, are you?” He shouted. Hitting one of the Culebra’s with a beer bottle.

            “I always thought of myself as more of a Spike, kind of guy” Seth mused. Looking down at Kate.

           “Yea? I was always a Spuffy girl, myself” Kate said with a grin.

            “God! You’re missing the point…. You two really are perfect for each other” He said with a snort. Taking several steps back and away from Seth.

            She shook her head, getting out of whatever daze she had been in. What the hell was she doing? Seth was dangerous and that was only becoming apparent the more she was around him.

            It would be best if they didn’t interact more after this. Getting close to him again was dangerous. She didn’t want things to go south like last time. She certainly hadn’t flirted with him in the last timeline though, that was new.

            Maybe, Richie was wrong. She didn’t know much about flirting, having only dated Kyle and he had never done that with her, so she didn’t really know if she had been flirting.

            A cry, brought her back to the battle. Twisting on her heels, she turned and noticed all the Culebra’s were pulling back, retreating deeper into the Titty Twister.

            “There leaving” Seth said. They would be back, for the second feeding frenzy. She knew that and so did Seth. She didn’t need to tell him.

            Her main priority was saving Scott now. During the Second battle, he falls into the tunnel and gets bit by Carlos.

            Scott was her main priority now. She could finally fix something, if she could save Scott then she could change the past.

            “It all right Richard, I’ve been waiting for you” A voice said. Drawing her away from her thoughts. Santanico was standing there, her eyes penetrating Richie’s. Letting out a curse, Seth pushed past her, pulling out his gun. He fired twice.

            “Stop, what did you do that for?’ Richie yelled at him. As her face morphed, transforming into a monster.

            “Because she is a goddamn monster” Seth roared. Waving his gun at her. Turning the gun to Richie he pointed it at his face.

            “Now answer me this, why has she been waiting for you?” He asked. His tone leaving no room for bullshit. “Answer the question”

“Get the gun out of my face” Richie said. Slapping the gun away.

“Says the guy who put a knife to my neck” Seth said. Pointing the gun back at his face. “You know all this time I thought I was the one that brought us here. That I did the deal with Carlos. Turns out you have been a part of this club before I even knew it existed” he said.

            “Are you kidding me right now, after everything I’ve done for you. Sonny doesn’t betray Michael Seth, that was Fredo” He yelled.

“Explain the knife” Seth said his eyes flickering down to look at the knife in Richie’s hand.

“It’s a blade, it cuts things” He said waving it at him.

“I ditched it at the liquor store, hundreds of miles from here, and it still found its way back to you” he said. “It even turns out Carlos is the guy that gave it to you in the first place” he yelled.

“No, your twisting things around!” he shouted.     

“Well then set me straight” Seth said.

“Would you both shut the hell up!” Kate screamed. Getting in the middle and shoving the both apart. “There is god damn Cul- I mean…Vampires trying to eat us. Whatever issues you have with each other. Just settle it later. We have more important things to worry about” she said.  

That’s right nobody knew what a Culebra was yet. That wouldn’t come until later.

She needed to be more careful she had almost slip up.

“We need to find another way out of here” Her father said. Coming up next to her.

“Don’t bother with the door” Kate said. Noticing Seth make his way towards it.

“She’s right” Richie said. Looking the door up and down. “Look like they’ve got tempered steel dead bolts. All the way up and down”

“The whole place is blocked. No way out” Kate said. Crossing her arms.

“So, anybody want to tell me what those things are?” Richie said crossing his arms.

“Isn’t it obvious?’ Kate said. Raising her eyebrows. “Their vampires” She said.

“Nope, sorry. I don’t believe in vampires” he said. Shaking his head.

“Really? Then what would you call those things. They got fangs, and they die when you stab them in the heart. So, I am going to go out on a limb here and say Mexican Dracula” Seth said. Waving his hands around.

“Except one of them ate my cross” Jacob said.

 “Maybe crosses don’t affect them” Kate said.

“I think they might be Mayan or Aztec” Scott muttered softly. Kate didn’t stop him this time.

“Wait a second, what did you say?” Seth asked.

 “Given that we’re in Mexico and all, it makes sense that these things might be Mayan or Aztec” Scott said

“Huh?” Seth asked.

        “I mean those guys always have snakes in their art, and I read about an ancient race of bloodsucking reptiles. They terrorize people, hunt at nighttime, tear ‘em limb from limb. With fangs and scales and wings, just like frog legs” Scott said.

            “What?” Seth asked.

            “It’s from his stupid wrestling magazine” Kate said. Looking over at Seth. 

             “Really, kid?” Seth asked.

             “Actually, the kids not far off” A voice said behind them.

            Turning she found herself face to face with Tanner again.

            “Hey!” Seth yelled. Pointing his gun at Tanner. Stepping in front of Kate he pushed her back and out of Tanners reach.

             “Who the hell is this” Richie said.

            “He calls himself Sex Machine” Kate said.       

            “Whoa easy there Tex, put the gun down” Tanner said. Waving his hand towards the ground.

            “I could say the same to you” Seth said, Looking down. His hand held out in front, to shield Kate from Tanner. “I wouldn’t take another step if I were you” Seth said gritting his teeth.

            “Easy there, the names Tanner, professor Aiden Tanner. I am undercover as Sex Machine” He said. “I was consulting with one Ranger Gonzalez about a series of bloody killings along the U.S.-Mexico border, and when he left I realized, he was on the trail of something. Something epic.” He said pausing. “So, I decided to follow him and it brought me here”

            “Yea ok, so what do you mean the kids not far off” Seth said. Pointing his gun at Scott.

            “What I mean is…”

           “These are Mexican Dracula” Richie said cutting him off. Kate knew what was going to happen next as Tanner went into his long-winded speech about the origins of the Culebra’s, even bringing an unconscious one up to show them as an example.

            “We better make sure these things stay dead” Seth said. Watching the Culebra twitch.

            “You know what to do” Tanner said. Indicating to all the bodies of the Culebra’s.   

            Grabbing her make-shift stake that she had dropped onto the floor. She moved towards one of the unconscious Culebra’s.

            Lifting it up. She slammed it down hard onto the creature, watching it turn to dust.

          “So, this mistress is that Santanico Pandemonium” Seth asked. Once they had finished all the Culebra’s.

           “Obviously, who else would it be?” Kate said. Her brother nudging his elbow into her side.

            “They’re going to come back. We need to prepare” Kate said. Looking at the rest.

            “Wait a minute, who is she? You told me she led you here” Seth said.

             “She wanted me to set her free” Richie said. “By killing her I think”

              “You killing her or her killing us” Seth said.

              “I don’t know” Richie said his voice raising.

            “I could feel her inside my head, she was pulling me closer and, yea, I think it was to this place” He said.

            “What do they want?” Jacob said.

            “Probably want to eat us” Kate said with a snort. She forgot how ignorant all of them had been in the beginning. She didn’t know how she was going to save Scott and she didn’t even know if she could save her dad.

            If she saved Scott though, then saving her dad was guaranteed. Right now, she needed to focus on saving Scott. Tanner began to go into another long speech at this point about the origins of this place. Sighing, she turned and made her way over to the chair collapsing into it and waiting for them to finish.

            “We’re going to need ammo, weapons. If we want to defeat these things when they come back” Kate said.

             “Kids got a point” Tanner said.

            Glaring at the man, Seth took a step-in front of her and nodded.

            “All right let’s get to work” He said.

          Going to the bar, she smashed the stools on the ground, breaking the legs, and fashioning stakes.

            Slicing the blade over one of the legs, sharpening it Seth made his way over towards her. Brushing his fingers across her spine. She jumped at the subtle contact and glared over at him.

            A smirk adjourned his face. “Hey, do me a favor and don’t go near Tanner” He said. Dropping his voice as he spoke.

          “What? Afraid, I’ll go after him again” She said. Rolling her eyes.

            “I’m more worried about what he’ll do to you” he said. Leaning into her space. His eyes never leaving hers and his lips just centimeters away. She turned to back away, before she could Seth grabbed her upper arm in a tight grip.

            “I’m serious Kate, something isn’t right about that man” he said.

            Letting a grin slide across her face, “What? The fact that he as a cock gun. Please I’m sure you have seen weirder and for your information, I can look after myself” She said.

            “Why is it, that when I am looking for you brother. I always find you in compromising position with Katie-cakes here” Richie said with a roll of his eyes.

            “Nothing happened” Seth said, with a sigh releasing her.

            “Yea, he’s not even my type” She said. Getting out of Seth’s space.

            “Really and what is your type princess. Good little preacher’s boy, who never misses curfew and has you home by 6” He said.

            “No!” She snapped, maybe it had been once but not anymore. “but it’s certainly not some dirty, lowlife criminal, that’s killed people to survive and completely selfish” She yelled. Storming past him.

            Setting up the barricade. She ignored the conversations around her, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder.

            “Hey, you all right?” Scott asked. Moving to stand next to her.

             “Yea, I’m fine” She said. Looking down and away from him.

            “Don’t lie. I am not stupid you know. You don’t think I see it, but I do” He said. Helping her set up the table.

            “See what?” She asked.

            “That your favoring your left arm” He said.

            “I was shot you know. It just hurts is all” She muttered.

             “I am not stupid Kate. Its more than that. You haven’t even used your left arm since you hurt it, have you” He asked.

            “It’s not that bad” She whispered. Glancing furtively at the others to see if they were listening.

            “Your hands twitching, and you can barely make a fist. We treated your injury in an RV and the bullet was lodged in there for several minutes and even after that Seth crudely ripped it out and did a sloppy patch job” He hissed leaning in.

            “It wouldn’t be unreasonable to say that you have slight nerve damage” He said. Softly lifting her left hand, and wrapping his fingers around her hand squeezing slightly.

            “Don’t tell the others, especially Dad” she said.

          Going around the barricade, where the others were huddled. Nodding his head slowly at her was the confirmation she needed. He would keep her secret.

            A roar broke her out of her thoughts. Turning she saw a giant Culebra emerge. Glancing over at Scott. She grabbed his arm wanting to keep him close. The Culebra’s began to emerge from the dark.

          Tanner stepping out and saying something she had no interest to listen to.

            Clutching her stake to her chest. She stepped out and kicked one of the Culebra’s in the chest. While Richie and Seth tangled with the mega Culebra.

            Seeing Scott tangle with a female Culebra she ran after him. Stepping in behind him the female Culebra tossed him. Her father shouting. “Scott!”

             As her bother crashed into her, knocking her backwards and into wall, which collapsed inward. Screaming, she grabbed the ledge to keep herself from falling.

            “Scott!” She yelled. Trying to hold onto the ledge with her left hand. Agony seeping into her shoulder and her hand trembling.

            “Kate… hold on!” Scott yelled.

            Seth turning at the sound of her name their eyes meeting, before her left hand gave out. Her hand trying to curl around the edge but her fingers wouldn’t cooperate.

            Slipping, she fell. Plunging into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up way longer than I had intended it to be I have never written a chapter that has been over 3000 words long usually at the most it will be 2000 words long so I GOT a little carried away but hey it just means my readers got more to read an this story is far from over so enjoy


	7. Predestined Bullshit

 Chapter 7: Predestined Bullshit

            The first thing she was aware of was pain. Letting out a groan, she sat up slowly despite the pain she felt in her left shoulder. Which unfortunately she had landed on.

 

            She had the absolute worst luck in the world. Resting her back against the wall. She reached over taking the bloody bandage slowly off the bullet wound. The skin looked raw and torn. Fresh blood was leaking around the edges. The wound had reopened and it hurt like a bitch. Turning her head, she surveyed the area taking in her surroundings.

 

            It was pitch black except for the torches lining the wall. Placing her gauze bandage back over her shoulder, hoping that the blood from her wound wouldn’t attract attention, mostly from Culebra’s because that would be just what she needed.

 

            Picking up the stake that she had dropped when she had fallen down the hole. Twisting to the left and then the right, she debated about which way to go. She didn’t want to end up a culebra like Scott.

 

            She would rather die than let that happen. Heading down the left hallway. She had a funny suspicion Scott had went right and she was sure that she knew him well enough after all these years.

 

            Moving through the semi dark tunnel. She used her hand, guiding her down the hall. She had no idea how much time had passed or what was happening above her.

 

            Scott wouldn’t be a Culebra anymore. He could finally be free. She had saved him and in doing so had saved her dad. She could do this, she could win.

 

            A noise from behind her caused her to freeze, turning slowly she saw several pairs of yellow eyes staring at her in the dark. Backing up, she gasped before twisting on her heels and running.

 

            She had only made it the end of the hall. When something fell from above landing on top of her. Hitting the ground hard she let out a groan and turned glancing at the thing next to her or rather person.

 

            “Freddie?” she asked.

 

           As he moved slowly and his eyes met hers. “You're that girl, the one the Gecko’s held hostage” he said sitting up.

 

            Snarling behind them, caused her to turn. “As much as I would like to sit here and talk to you, ask you why you fell through a trap door in the ceiling. We kind of have more pressing issues to deal with” she said looking towards the Culebra’s.

 

            Nodding fast he grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the hall. “Let’s go” he yelled. Running down the hall, the culebra’s chasing close behind them.

 

            Twisting around the corner there was a door up ahead. Sprinting forwards Freddie threw open the door, both running in and the door slamming behind them. “How long do you think that will hold them” Kate asked.

 

            “Don’t know and I really don’t want to find out” he said. Releasing a tired sigh. “where the hell did they even come from” he said.

 

            “Me, they came from me” she said Looking away. 

 

             “What?” he asked pausing in their walk to look at her. 

 

             “I got shot earlier in the afternoon before we arrived at the Titty Twister” she said showing him her shoulder.

 

            “Who?” he asked. His eyes hardening. 

 

            “Richie but, it was an accident” she said with a shrug. 

 

             “Right? An accident” He said rolling his eyes not believing a word she said.

 

            Pushing past him. She made her way down the hall. Kate a voice whispered. Freezing she turned and glance back at Freddie only he wasn’t there. “Freddie?” She asked turning to go back.

 

            He wasn’t anywhere. He was just gone. Kate the voice whispered again. Moving past all the rocks, she came into a room.

 

            Another version of her stood there, with blood red hair, black eye shadow donning her eye lids and a black leather outfit. She was very not Kate.

 

            “You can’t stop me Kate. This is what you’ll become. We will be one and we will watch the world turn red with blood” She hissed moving towards Kate.

 

            “No… no this isn’t, it’s not real” she whispered. Covering her ears to block out the noise. “Oh, its real Katie-cakes you aren’t going to change anything you can’t” she said.

 

            “Last time it was a hallucination, it was in my head” she croaked. “You and I know that what you saw the last time with your mother Kate wasn’t a hallucination. It was the truth” she yelled.

 

            “No! I refuse to lose, I am not going to let you win” she gasped stumbling back until she tripped. Hitting the ground with a gasp.

 

            “You can’t change fate Katie-cakes, its already predestined” Amaru said. Fading away and disappearing.

 

            Twisting around to look for Amaru. Her heart pounding in her chest. Amaru was gone the illusion had broken but, Freddie was gone.

 

            Getting up again. She grabbed the side of the wall and took a shaky breath. Despite that being an illusion it still felt so real to her. Just like it had last time.

 

            Moving down the hall in a daze. Amaru’s word ringing in her head. She couldn’t let that bitch get to her. Wow she had spent too much time with Seth and now here she was cussing.

 

            He would be proud. A light at the end of the tunnel causing her to pause. The corridor opening. Running down the hall. She burst outward and came to a startling halt.

 

           Tanner stood there with his back to her. Turning slowly his eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face.

 

            “Katie, what a pleasant surprise, your alive after all. Your dad was looking for you” he said taking a step forward. She took one back.

 

            Finally recognizing the room, she froze. This is where Tanner tried to sacrifice her. History always seemed to be repeating itself, just when she thought she could change something, it always seemed to find a way to correct itself.

 

            “Where’s my dad?” She asked biting the words out.

           “We got separated in the tunnels” He said a lecherous grin crossing his face.

 

            Letting out a shiver. “Where’s my brother, do you know that?” she snapped but, was only answered with a shrug.

 

            This man was completely incompetent. Reaching for the gun at her waist band. This time Seth wasn’t here to stop her. No one was.

 

            “Hey maybe we should stay together until we find your….” Two gun shots rang out. Hitting him square in the chest. Blood seeping through his chest.

 

            Gasping, he stumbled back. Collapsing onto the ground. Blood seeping down the side of his lips.

 

            “Kate?” A voice gasped from behind her. Turning she saw her father standing there a look of shock crossing his face.

 

            “What did you do?” He whispered taking a step towards her. 

 

           “You don’t understand. I had no choice” She choked. Hating the disappointed look that crossed his face.

 

            “Katie-cakes your never supposed to take another humans life ever” He said. A look of sadness crossing his face.

 

            “Daddy?” She whispered. Taking a step towards him.

 

              “I don’t even recognize you anymore, I don’t think I’ve known who you were since the Gecko brothers showed up” He said shaking his head.

 

            “Murder? The daughter I knew wasn’t capable of that” Tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes.

 

            Opening her mouth to say something. “Just let me…” Something grabbed him from behind and sank their fangs into his throat. Blood spraying everywhere and all over her face.

 

            Screaming, she let out a sob. Her dad’s eyes wide as his throat was being torn out. Grabbing her stake, she let out a roar and ran at the Culebra shoving the stake through its heart and watching as it turned to dust.

 

            Falling to her knees beside her father. His eyes look up at hers, laying on the ground with his throat almost torn out and blood seeping up from his lips.

 

            “Scott…” he choked. Trying to get the words out. That’s right! She had forgotten about him. He hadn’t been with their father so, where was he.

 

            “Scott, he…” Jacob tried again. Leaning over him with tears in her eyes.

 

           “What? Where is he daddy. Where is Scott?” she sobbed. Fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

            Despite having lost her father in the past, it never did get easier. He tried to speak again probably to tell her what had happened to her brother but, he couldn’t he was drowning in his own blood.

 

            Until his eyes began to close and his head rolled to the side after that he stopped breathing. Releasing a sob, she hunched over resting her head on his chest. Her shoulders shaking and the tears flowing freely.

            She didn’t know how long she stayed like that. She hadn’t had time to grieve before but now

watching him die a second time had almost been too much and unlike last time he never found his faith in god, because of her. She ruined everything.

 

            Heavy footsteps pounded down the tunnel and a figure emerged from the entrance. Looking up blearily with watery eyes standing before her was someone she was not expecting.

 

            “Seth?” she croaked her voice sounding far away.

 

            What the hell was he doing here? She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 7 yea and we are getting closer to the end of the titty twister and unfortunately sethkate wasnt in this chapter but it just wasnt possible next chapter I promise also thanks to my beta MISSYriver


	8. Turning Point

Chapter 8: Turning Point

 

            Looking up at Seth through teary eyes. She could feel her whole body begin to shake all over. This wasn’t new to her. She had seen her father die once before. She had even been the one who had finished him off.

 

            This felt different, because the horrifying truth, was that she hadn’t been able to change anything. He still died. Scott hadn’t turned him into a vampire this time but what was worse is he had died having lost his faith in god and her.

 

            She had only made things ten times worse. Seth kneeled gently in front of her, she tried to speak but no words would come out. Taking her face softly in his hands, he brushed at the tears sliding down her cheeks, in a light caress.

 

            “Hey” he whispered soothingly. “Shhh, it’s all right” he hushed. Pulling her towards him, she fell easily into his arms and let him cradle her against his chest.

 

            She knew now wasn’t the time to cry, but she didn’t care. She was just so frustrated by the way everything had turned out, that she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out, before she snapped.

 

            “He’s dead” she croaked. “I couldn’t save him. It’s all happening all over again.” Seth didn’t understand what she was saying, but of course he wouldn’t. He didn’t know the truth.

 

            “I know” he breathed. His lips brushing her collar bone has he spoke, finally realizing for the first time how close they were she pulled away. “Seth, what are you doing here?” she asked. He shouldn’t be here, none of this was right.

 

            “I promised, remember. No bumps or scrapes” he said. She remembered, but he had promised that the last time too so, what made this time around any different. There was a look in his eyes one that she couldn’t decipher. She decided not to dwell on it now.

 

            Pulling her up gently, he nodded. “Let’s get the hell out of here” he said, guiding her out. 

 

           “What about Scott? Daddy couldn’t tell where he was, before he died” Seth paused. Not saying another word.

 

            Something about the way he stood put her on edge. He wasn’t telling her something. “What aren’t you telling me?” she asked. Shaking his head, he pulled her roughly trying to drag her down the corridor, but she wouldn’t have it not this time.

 

            Yanking hard, he stumbled. Turning to look at her shocked. “I’m not moving another step until you tell me where he is” She snarled. 

 

        “Let’s go Kate” he said through gritted teeth, pulling her hard. Pain flared up her left arm and she almost screamed.

 

            “No, I’m not your captive anymore, you can’t order me around” she snapped.  

   

             Muttering several curses under his breathe, he turned back towards her, anger flaring in his eyes. “Fine, you want to make me the bad guy. I’ll be the bad guy” he said.

 

            Pulling out his gun. He pointed it at her. “Let’s go Kate.”

 

            Rage burst through her. She couldn’t believe him. How dare he threaten her. She hadn’t been his prisoner since the Culebra’s had shown up and now here he stood with a gun pointed at her.

 

            “So, that’s it!” she said. “Anytime I don’t do what you say, you’re just going to threaten me!” she yelled, not caring if there were any culebra’s around that could hear.

 

            Slapping the gun out of her face, she glared. Grabbing her wrist tightly he pulled her toward him, pointing the gun again at her face. “Yes, princess that is the way we’re going to run things until I say otherwise or you stop being an idiot’ he said.

 

            “Your brother is gone and I am not going to have you charging in after him. Making some futile attempt to save him so, were leaving now and we’re going to find my brother. Who might still be alive” he said.

 

            “Your saying my brother was turned into one of them aren’t you, a culebra” she said. 

 

             The word rolling off her tongue in disgust. No matter what she did, it was no use. She didn’t have the power to change anything, maybe Amaru was right.

 

            “No” he said surprising her. What did he just say? Her brother wasn’t a culebra. “He isn’t one of those things. I put a stop to that before it got too far” His words began to sink in. Replaying in her head repeatedly.

 

            Until it finally clicked in her head. Letting out a scream, she lunged towards him, her fist pounding on his chest repeatedly. Her broken sobs echoing in her ears.

 

            Seth had done it, he had killed her brother. Something her father and even she had never been able to do. Letting out a hoarse cry, her nails digging into his skin drawing blood. She didn’t care if she was hurting him. What he had done was unforgivable.

 

            This was a turning point, in their already rocky relationship. No going back now, she would never forgive him for this, ever.

 

            Gripping her shoulders tightly. She could feel his nails digging into her flesh, as he tried to get her to stop. Harshly grabbing her injured shoulder. He was putting enough pressure down that it felt like she was about to black out from the pain.

 

            “Enough!” he yelled, Squeezing hard. Stopping all movement. She looked at him through tears in her eyes. Glaring heatedly at the man who had once again destroyed her whole world.

 

            He was the cause of it. The cause of everything, all her suffering. Him and his brother both, they had destroyed her world. Sobbing she felt her knees buckle and she collapsed against the ground. She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t keep fighting.

 

            All the strength had left her and she had nothing left to fight with. She was stupid to think for even a second that Amaru was going to lose. She was always going to win and she had known that when she made the deal with Kate.

 

            Without even giving her time to grieve. Seth had grabbed her arm, dragging her up and pulling her down the hallway. She didn’t even resist him, all she did was follow in a daze.

 

            Turning a corner and leading them towards a door. Seth pulled it open and they both stepped outside. It was still dark out and would be for a few more hours. She stood there numb, vaguely aware of Richie and Santanico, who both appeared to be entering the RV.

 

            Pulling her towards the direction they went. She followed without resistance, as they made their way into the RV.

            “Where is she?” Seth asked. Looking around. “Ok, look Richie. I know it’s not your fault” he said. Pointing the gun at Richie. “She played you ok?” he said. Richie didn’t say a word, all he did was stare at his brother.

 

            Kate hadn’t been here for this conversation so, she had no idea what was coming next. She was just as clueless as the next guy. Not that it mattered. She had given up, she didn’t want to play this game anymore. She was just done.

 

            “Just tell me where she is?” he said. Waving the gun around even though it would do him no good. The last time her father had given him a stake, but he had died before that could happen. Much too early just as like Tanner and Scott.

 

            The only things in the past that she seemed to have the capacity to change was how early someone died. Searching the cabin for Santanico. He had released Kate, but she wasn’t going to run away, not anymore. She had nowhere else to go.

 

            Lost in thought. She didn’t see Richie going up behind Seth to sink his fangs in until there was a shout and Richie’s body collapsed against the ground, with another Richie standing over him.

 

            “Sorry brother. Things are about to get a little weird” Richie lookalike said.

 

         “The hell?” Kate said. Not caring if she cursed anymore. Rubbing at her eyes she wondered if this was a hallucination, but no. He was very much real.

 

            Richie’s eyes glance over to Kate, frowning. “What is she doing here Seth?” he said through gritted teeth.

 

            “What do you think? Her whole family is dead. What did you expect me to do? Leave her in the caves. This RV belongs to her family anyway” he snapped at his brother, still completely lost on what was going on.

 

            Slamming his brother against the side of the RV, he glared. “What the hell is going on” he hissed his voice low and almost inaudible.

 

            “I’m trying to get us to El Ray” Richie choked.

 

            “Richard, you just bashed yourself in your own head” Seth said. 

 

             “The other me was kind of a dick. Don’t you think?” Richie said. His voice raising. “And he’s not exactly real” he said.

 

            “No?” Seth said. Slamming his brother harder against the wall. “How the hell do I know you are? Maybe in death I can finally give you the peace that I can’t seem to give you in life” He said grabbing a blade from the kitchen sink behind him. Prepared to cut off his brother’s head if he had to.

 

            “Seth just let me explain, please. Please” he gasped. Trying to get through to his brother. “Just listen to me and let me explain” he said. Dropping the blade, he shoved his brother away.

 

            “This is a trick. No, this whole thing is a trick” he said. Turning he grabbed Kate by the arm. 

 

             “You can say goodbye to the money Richard” he said. Pulling her towards the exit. “Because I am out, no more tricks” he said.

 

             Bursting through the door. He ran down the steps dragging Kate with him. She noticed it first. The second they stepped out. They weren’t at the Titty Twister anymore. They were somewhere else entirely.

 

            “You gotta be kidding me” Seth breathed.

 

           “Where are we?” Kate asked. Her voice coming out small. She was finally coming out of it. No longer in a daze. She could feel herself coming back to reality.

 

            “No more tricks, Seth Gecko” A voice said. She could hear footsteps walking towards them. “But there will be games” Santanico said. Pausing, as she came to a standstill. Seth lifted his gun pointing it at her.

 

            “Put that down, Seth” Richie said. His voice floating from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. “Unless you never want to leave this temple” 

 

              “Temple? No… no, bullshit. I’m out of the temple” Seth said.

 

            And yet to Kates knowledge, typically when you enter a place and then come out you generally don’t end up in a completely different and unfamiliar area, but that seems to be what has happened to them both.

 

            “I stepped out a door and I was in the parking lot” Seth yelled.

 

            “Weren’t we just outside the Titty Twister, how could we end up in a parking lot” Kate muttered. Seth only sparing her a slightly annoyed glance.

 

            “You stepped through a door, yes, but you entered the Ahk ‘Abbih.” She said. Not that Kate knew what that meant.

 

           “The who?” Seth asked.

 

           “It’s a labyrinth” Richie cut in.

 

            “It’s like a maze, it’s just a little different…”

 

            “Yes, Richard, I know what a labyrinth is, ok?” he yelled. “It’s like the hedges in the shining” he said. Trying to wrap his head around what they were saying. “Except I don’t see any god damn shrubbery around here!” Santanico turned facing away from them.

 

            “Cause it’s a labyrinth of the mind” she said. “It was placed here by the Lords of Midnight, and there is only one path, but its blocked…” she said. “By Rompecabezas, puzzles, games” she said pausing a beat.

 

            “The only way to reach the center is to win” she said.

 

            “Oh, yea? What’s the prize?” he said. Looking at her.

 

              “Our freedom?” Kate said sarcastically with a roll to her eyes.

 

               “Hey! I don’t need any commentary from the peanut gallery” Seth said pointing a finger at her.

            “Me” Santanico said. Taking a step towards him. 

 

            “You? Yea, no, thanks!” 

 

            “Look, it’s not just a temple, Seth”

 

            “Like, we didn’t know that already when we walked out of the RV and ended up in a god damn Labyrinth” Kate said.

 

            “Would you shut up please! The adults are trying to have a conversation here” Seth said snapped at her. 

 

           “Trying? And clearly failing. You’re the one who dragged me with you, you’re the reason my father is dead and you’re the one who killed my brother!” she screamed that last part full of rage.

 

            “Wait? You did what” Richie said whirling on his brother. “You got on me the last time about almost killing him and then you go around and do the exact same thing” he said.

 

            “This was different” Seth said.

 

             “Yea? How so” Richie said. Waiting for an answer. 

 

              “He was a monster and I did what I had to do” he said.

 

            “Hey?” Santanico yelled. Drawing their attention back towards her. “Can we get on with it” she said. Looking between both brothers. 

 

            “This is a prison” Richie said. Finishing his thoughts from before.

 

            “No! no, this isn’t a prison. This is an asylum” he said waving his gun at the surrounding area. “And the two of you are both off your nut”

 

            “It wouldn’t be my first jailbreak.” Richie said.

 

             “How long was your sentence, huh?”  Santanico said. Turning her back on him.  “Five years, hmm. Five years” she said. “Try 500” she said. 

 

             “All right, ok. Well, what if I say no?”  

 

              “You can’t say no. When you walked through that door, it closed behind you” She raised raising one eyebrow.

 

            “Hey, hey” Richie said. Drawing Seth’s attention away from Santanico. “If we’re going to make it out of here. It has to be through the labyrinth” he said.

 

            Dread began to fill inside of Kate and one thing became clear to her, for the first time since coming back. She had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next.

 

           

 

 

 

 

           

 

 


	9. The Truth Exposed

Chapter 9: The Truth Exposed

“Ok, so let me get this straight I get through the labyrinth, I get to you” Seth asked.

“No, not to me. To my blood” Santanico said.    

“What?” Seth breathed out confused.

“It’s inside something you would understand to be a vault” She said.

“A sarcophagus, when we get it, she’ll be replenished” Richie said speaking up.

“And then what your cured?” Seth asked.

“The hunger cannot be cured, but I will be free” She said.

“Oh, really to do what? Take your little show on the road. Murder and mayhem from coast to coast? That’s her big plan?” Seth asked looking between Santanico and Richie.

“Can we stop fighting and get this over with” Kate yelled.

“You do realize what their trying to do?” Seth asked whirling on her.

“Yes, and they certainly don’t need your help to do it and if we don’t help them then I guess we’re stuck here in the labyrinth for the rest of our lives so, yes. I don’t care what they do once we free her. I just want to get out of here” She snapped at him.

“Can you two just get over what’s bothering you?” Richie said.

“No I can’t just get over the fact that he killed my brother” She yelled.

“He was a monster Kate” Seth yelled. Getting up into her face.

“Your brother’s a monster” She screamed. “And yet, here he stands completely unharmed and alive…. Mostly. What gives you the right to decide what monster gets to live and what one gets to die!”

“Enough!” Santanico roared. “We don’t have time for this. We have a job to do. Going through the labyrinth isn’t going to be easy. In the labyrinth, the trials are constructed from the memories of everyone in it”

“I don’t know? Labyrinth? Trials? This whole thing seems like a long way to go to keep a showgirl in a cage” he said.

“You’re missing the point. A labyrinth isn’t supposed to be easy and it’s not like a maze. There is only one way through and one way out. Unlike some people, I actually listened in school” Kate said.

“Well, good for you princess” Seth said.

“This isn’t like what you’ve read in school Kate. Your all going to be put through test, trials if you would. That only the pure of heart can pass” Santanico said.

“All right, when do we start?” Seth asked. Looking at all of them.

“As soon as I leave, I can’t go with you. The lords would know that I was there, and… they don’t like cheating”

“No self-respecting god does” Seth said.

Santanico turned walking past them and into the RV. Glancing away for a second Kate turned again to glance back at the RV and noticed it missing.

Santanico clearly lied when she said there was no way out, but it seems they had no choice now. They had to go through the labyrinth. Looking over her shoulder. She saw a sports car sitting idly by as the Gecko brothers glanced over at it as well.

Santanico had said that they would be put through test based on memories and she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the labyrinth could see into her memories. The ones that had come from her future.

“This isn’t right?” Seth said. Breaking her from her thoughts. Walking over towards the table she froze. Her heart beginning to pound in her chest rapidly.

“Is this the heist you pulled by yourself?” Richie asked. “No, I never pulled a heist at a flea market” Seth said. Glancing over the table.

No, he hadn’t, at least not yet. This was pulled from Kates memories. That meant the labyrinth could see into her and it saw everything. Past, present and her future.

“It’s not from his memories, it’s from mine” She said. Causing both brothers to freeze and turning to face her with shocked looks on both their faces.

“That’s funny, because I thought you said this was from your mind. A preacher’s daughter robbing a flea market, hilarious” Seth said with a snort.

“Richie? You still got that blade?” Kate asked. Looking at him her resolve finale. She couldn’t hide the truth anymore at least not from both.

“Yea, why?” he asked.

His eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

“Because, I’m going to show you why” She said. Grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from his older brother.

Once they were far enough away to where Seth couldn’t hear them, she held out her palm. “Go ahead, see into my memories. Everything will be explained there” She said.

“Wait, how did you…”

“You’ll find out once you see…now do it” She said losing her patience.

Taking the blade out, he sliced his palm roughly and then did the same to her. Nodding at him he grabbed her palm in his and the second he did he let out a gasp. His head thrown backwards and he could see it all.

Finally pulling away, he stumbled. A look of shock crossing his features. “You died” he breathed. “And then you traveled back in…” he let the last word hang in silence. A smirk slowly began to stretch across his face as she frowned.

“What? What’s so amusing?” she asked.

“You and Seth” he said bobbing his head. “You were a regular Bonnie and Clyde” he teased.

“Oh, I am so glad you find this amusing”

“Seth turned you into a bad girl, a very bad girl’ he said. Punching him in the shoulder hard, he stumbled. “Ouch Katie-cakes that hurt” he whined, pretending to pout.

“Hey! Wait a minute, you traveled back in time and you didn’t get me the winning lottery numbers” Richie asked. Amusement coming from his voice.

“Yea, sorry. I was a little busy dying. I didn’t exactly have time to check the winning lottery numbers in the newspaper” she snapped in aggravation.

 “Then what good are you?” Richie asked. A slap was heard from across the room and Kate stormed off.

“Come on Kate, you know I was just joking” he yelled after her. Ignoring him she walked back towards Seth.

“You ready or what?” she said.

“What did you two talk about?” Seth asked.

“It’s a secret brother, now let’s get started” he said clapping his hands. Grabbing the paperwork and plans off the table he began to saunter towards the car.

Following him, Seth grabbed her upper arm halting her in her tracks. “Kate, what the hell is going on?” Seth asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you” she said.

 “Actually, you do, how the hell was this in your memories, you never robbed a flea market or almost robbed a flea market and then you go sauntering off with my brother and now suddenly he is all gung ho. You can’t just shut me out” he said.

“I just did” she hissed. Yanking her arm away.

“What the fuck Kate” He yelled throwing his arms wide. “I’m not going to apologize for what I did, if that’s what your waiting for” he yelled. As she got in the car slamming the door behind her.

“You’re not going to stay mad at him, forever are you?” Richie asked. Turning to face her.

“Why not?” She said.

“Because at this point in his life, Seth thought all Culebra’s were monsters. Even me, he doesn’t know any better and I know that all that resentment you feel towards him, isn’t just because he killed your brother. It’s also left over from your little Mexican honeymoon. Why don’t you think on that?” he said. As the car fell into silence.

The door opened as Seth slid in, slamming the door shut. Starting the engine, he drove off.

“So, Richie you want to tell me what’s going on, since little miss sunshine here won’t say jack shit” he asked. Turning towards his brother.

“Sorry brother, you want to know what’s going on, ask Kate” he said.

“That’s bullshit, this is relevant you know, to the job. We have no idea what we’re doing, but apparently, Kate does, because all along she has been moonlighting as some criminal mastermind” he yelled.

“Hey! I am right here don’t pretend like I don’t exist” she snapped.

“Sometimes I wish you would disappear because you are driving me crazy” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry that you’re not man enough to handle me” She said. Richie in the passenger seat burst out laughing.

“That’s not funny Richard, shut up” he said. This only caused Richie to laugh even harder.

“Relax brother” Richie said. Once he had finished laughing. “Kate already told me all the details, you just need to trust me for once in your life. You do that and we make it out of here scot free” he said.

“Why do I have a feeling that this isn’t going to be easy” Seth said.

“Because it never is brother” Richie said. Clapping him on the shoulder before glancing back at Kate and nodding. Relief filled her and for once Kate was glad that there was someone out there in the world that knew about her little time traveling escapade, it made her feel a little less alone.

“We’re here” Seth said. Startling her from her thoughts. Glancing out the window she stared at the familiar flea market. The one where everything fell to pieces, the one where Rafa died and the one where Seth Gecko kicked her to the curb. She honestly never thought she would be back here and yet here she was.

Stepping out of the car with the Geckos. She let out a deep breath.

“It’s show time”


	10. Hate Is A Strong Word

Chapter 10: Hate Is A Strong Word

 

        Walking into the familiar flea market, a wave of memories hit Kate.  Standing here, in the place where everything had started to go wrong. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Richie standing there, a knowing look in his eye.

 

        She had forgotten about Richie, he knew everything now and he was the closest sense of normalcy that she had. He was the one reminder that she hadn’t gone crazy.

“Hey, we need to find a spot to case the joint” Seth said.

 

Nudging her with his elbow. Nodding absently, she followed him, with Richie trailing close behind. Finding a corner table, she sat with a sigh. Leaning back in the chair, trying to collect her jumbled thoughts. Laying the plans on the table, Seth frowned. His eyes scanning over the details. Squinting his eyes, his frowned deepened.

 

“What’s wrong?” Richie said. A bored look on his face.

 

“Nothing, it’s just this looks like my handwriting” He said with a shrug.

 

        “Gee, I wonder why. What do you think Katie-cakes, do you know wh- ouch” He said. As Kate’s foot collided with his shin under the table.

 

 _That wasn’t very nice Kate_ Richie mouthed at her.

 

 _I don’t care, shut up Richie_ she mouthed back.

 

        Seth slammed his hands on the table, startling them both. Seth glared, his eyes sweeping between both parties

.

“What the hell is going on with you? You both have been acting weird ever since princess here pulled you over to have your little chat, now what is up with you, both of you” He said through gritted teeth.

 

        “It’s nothing!” Kate said. Her voice getting higher as she shot Richie a death glare _._

 

“No, I’m not playing that game anymore Princess. How the hell is this a memory that you have? Last I checked you weren’t a bank robber or moonlighting as a thief”

 

        “It was a dream!” she blurted. Her pulse spiked and her heart started pounding in her chest. “A dream I used to have when I was a kid. I could never finish it. That’s the truth” She said. Her heart about to leap out of her throat at this point.

 

        Richie snorted next to her and she turned giving him another steely glare. She wondered if he would heal from a shot to the head. Maybe if she had a stake right now, she could plunge it right into his heart, that would teach him a thing or two.

 

        “That’s bullshit! And I can’t believe you thought I would buy a crap story like that” He said.

           

Maybe thinking on her feet wasn’t her best quality.

 

        “Guys! We need to focus on the job right now. Not your goddamn bickering like a married couple bullshit” He said. Two sets of eyes turned to glare at him harshly. “Wow, you guys ganged up on me scarily fast. I think I am going to love having you as my sister in law”

        This time they both simultaneously kicked him under the table. “You both are so mature” Richie muttered. Rubbing his leg absently, but deciding all the same not to make another comment.

 

        “So, what’s the plan? How are we getting into the backroom?” Richie said. His eyes scanning over the plans. Seth glanced up, watching the door.

 

“We’re going to need a bump key” He said.

 

“Not sure that’s such a good idea?” Kate said. Remembering what had happened the last time.

 

        “That’s the only way we’re getting into that room and getting to the safe” Seth said with a pointed look. Releasing a sigh, she nodded. “Great, then I guess I’ll have to show you how to use one” He said.

 

“I don’t need your help. I already know how” She said with a snort.

 

        “Do you now? Well guess I’m learning all kinds of new things about you all the time” He said. The sarcasm rolling off his voice.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Richie said. Looking over at Seth.

 

“This is how it’s going to play out….” The plan was simply. Not much had changed from the one Seth and she had done in the past. The biggest factor was Richie. He was going to work on the safe and Seth was watching his back.

 

        At least she knew the bump key wouldn’t work and she wasn’t going to waste time trying it. For some reason, she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something. Part of her wondered why the labyrinth chose this memory. What was so important about this moment?

 

        “Everybody ready” Seth said.

 

           Nodding her head. Seth handed her a bump key, not that she would need it. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. Making her way towards the salon. She looked back and saw Richie giving her a thumb’s up. Rolling her eyes, she snorted and stepped into the salon.

 

        “Excuse me?” She said in Spanish. The woman turned still blow drying the hair of the customer in front of them. “Um, I needed to get my hair done for a quinceanera and I was thinking maybe, braid?” She asked.

 

        “Why don’t you have a seat right there mija. I’ll be with you in a second” She said.

 

           “Actually, I was wondering if you had a bathroom where I could wash my hands. I ate a churro and now they're sticky”

 

        “Washroom is in the back” She said pointing her nail.

 

           Hurrying to the back. She released a sigh quickly turning to grab the fire extinguisher. She slammed it hard against the knob. Wincing at the loud sound it made. She set the extinguisher down, she nearly ran back to the salon chair, the woman looked at her with a frown on her face.

 

        “Everything all right mija?” She said.

          “Yep, I just tripped. I’m clumsy like that” She said with a smile.

 

          The women walked behind her and started brushing her hair. She nervously fidgeted in her seat and she couldn’t shake the bad sense of dread seeping through her veins.

 

        What was she missing? Something important. It was on the tip of her tongue, biting her lip absently, a voice behind her broke her concentration.

 

           “Hey, Princess we need to go now, bus is leaving.” Twisting in her seat, she jumped up and joined Seth and Richie that were standing in the door.

 

        The hairstylist started to reach for the shotgun under the table, but Seth stopped her by pointing the gun in her face. She knew he was about to make a speech but there was no time. She felt the panic and desperate need to run clawing through her stomach.

 

          “Let’s go! We don’t have time for this” She said pushing them both out. Her adrenaline spiked. As they rushed out of the door. She reached out at the same time Seth reached back and took his hand. In their haste to escape he almost fell when she suddenly froze.

 

           “Where’s Rafa?” She whispered.

 

           “Who?” Seth asked.

 

           “Oh, God. He’s coming.” Seth turned to ask what she was talking about when a man stepped forward raising his arm holding a large pistol. The pistol was aimed at her chest. Rafa wasn’t there this time. The bullet wouldn’t hit him. There was nothing there. Squeezing the trigger, he fired.

 

“Get down” Seth roared. Slamming into her small body, sending her crashing to the hard ground with a bang. The bullet missed her by an inch, hitting Richie square in the chest. Knocking him to the ground.

 

        Seth quickly returned fire but the bullets didn't even slow the man down. Only the puffs of dust confirmed that Seth was even hitting him. Richie was slow to get back to his feet, but his gun was already raised and firing.

 

“Let’s go” He roared. Grabbing her and hoisting her up. Turning all three of them headed into the opposite direction. Two men were rushing out of the hair salon with shotguns. Richie shot the first man before he could even raise his shotgun. Seth quick dispatched the other. The women rushed out firing once before the Gecko brothers both fired into her chest.

 

            “Move” Richie yelled.

 

“Stay close to me, Kate.” Seth said

 

Scrambling to her feet. She felt Seth grab her wrist, pulling her through the crowd. Richie following behind with both guns. The sound of more shots following them in their retreat. Together they burst through the double doors that should have led to the street and they're escape car.

 

She froze in her tracks. They weren’t outside anymore.

 

        “Wait a second this has to be it?” She whispered.

 

“It’s got to be what? Seth asked.

 

“The end, this is the door handle or whatever it is that got us into this hall of mirrors in the first place.” Kate told them.

 

Kate glanced around not sure how she felt about being back in the temple. The stone walls that were lit by torches were cold to the touch. She started to take a step forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

        “Jesus Chri-- are you okay” Seth said.

 

“I’m fine” Looking down at her left arm, she noticed a large cut above her elbow. “It’s just a scratch from when that guy shot at us. I can’t even feel it.” Gently turning her arm over, he brushed his thumb over the jagged cut sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“Yeah well just let me help you.” Seth voice was softer than she had ever heard it.

 

“I said, I’m fine” Yanking her arm away. She turned, trying to hide the blush.

 

        “Are you two finished? We have work to do” Richie said. Pushing past them both. Placing his hand on the stone marker and pushing in and then pushing them apart. The sound of stone grinding breaks their silence. A stone wall slides away with ease, revealing a large dusty vase on a pedestal.

 

“We did it, we found the Sasak Ukid.” Richie says with reverence.

 

        “The what? That’s it” Kate said with a snort. “I mean seriously we travel all this way almost get shot and for-…”

 

A hand slaps over her mouth to silence her, Kate glared at Seth. Ready to have a few choice words with him.

 

        Picking up the vase. Richie blows, dust going everywhere. Letting her go abruptly, Seth coughed. Waving his hand to clear away the dust.

 

        “Was that really necessary,” Kate says while she is coughing.

 

A snake's head raises from the vase with a hiss, Kate let out a startled scream. Jumping back into Seth arms holding her from running.

 

“Whoa, Richie what are you doing?” Seth asked and looks at him in bewilderment.

“A sna- snake. There is a snake. How are you not freaked out?” She squeaked. Wanting to get as far away as possible even though Seth wasn’t letting her.

 

        “What? don’t tell me you're afraid of a little snake?” Seth teased. Earning him a harsh glare and an elbow to the stomach.

 

The snake rose to its full height. Never breaking contact with Richie. Kate squirmed, grimacing as it began to move towards Richie’s mouth.

 

        “Oh, my god! He’s going to eat it” Kate gasped. Cringing as he began to swallow it. “I think I’m going to be sick” She said.

 

“That makes two of us princess. Jesus Christ Richie what are you doing?” He said with a grimace, as Richie swallowed the thing whole.

 

        “It’s all right Seth, it's filled with her blood, it’s a part of me now. She prepared me for this” He said.

 

“That’s just gross” Kate whispered scrunching her nose up in disgust.

 

“I knew that it was coming” he said.

 

        “Well I didn’t” Seth said with a shake of his head.

 

“Is nobody going to mention how disgusting that was” Kate said clutching to Seth without even thinking about it.

 

        “Trust me Princess, there are worse things you could put in your mouth, but I’ll tell you about that when you’re older” He said patting her head like she was a four-year-old. Causing her to pout in annoyance.

 

        Another door opens behind Richie. “It’s the way to the top, you still got the 30-mil strapped to yourself.” he said with a smile glancing at Seth. “It’s time to settle up.”

 

“I don’t know who you are anymore” Seth said. “I don’t know what you are?” he said.

 

“I guess I am just the guy who killed dad” he said.

 

Unconsciously Seth pushed Kate a little bit behind him. Turning, Richie headed up the stairs. Seth was about to follow him when Kate reached out grabbing his arm.

 

        “He’s still your brother Seth” she said. She had seen it, when they were together Richie he didn’t seem different. Seth was just blinded by the fact that he was changed, a monster now.

 

“Is that what you tell yourself? When you try to justify hating me?” he hissed. Backing her up until she hit the wall. “You tell yourself that your brother wasn’t a monster. You never saw him stalking your father and attacking me when I got in the way, so how could possibly know.”

 

Kate realized she never let him tell her what happened. That she refused to listen and only accused. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer. She refused to look away from him.

 

“You just want a reason to hate me. If you can picture him as that sweet and innocent brother, then that means that I’m a murderer. Giving you another reason to detest me. You need a reason to hate me, because deep down you don’t actually hate me, do you Princess” he said.

His lips were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he talked. She shivered and unconsciously licked her lips. His eyes instantly catching the movement.

 

“I hate you” she whispered. Her voice shaking. All She needed to do was get away from this man. He was too close, and too much for her to deal with right now.

 

“No, you don’t” he said. Placing his hand against the wall near her hip and leaned closer ever so slightly, his chest pressing against hers.

 

        “Please” she begged not really sure if she was trying to stop him or ask for more. She felt tears fill her eyes. She had to stop this before it was too late. Her body wasn’t listening to her, why wasn’t she pushing him away.

 

“No” he said. He pressed his lips to hers, sealing the gap between them and taking her breath away. A single tear slid down her cheek that he catches with his thumb. Her heart is beating so loudly in her chest she thought even he could hear it.

 

She forced herself to shove him away, her face beat red. She turned and ran up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay holidays you know


	11. A New Day

Chapter 11: A New Day

  
Kate followed in the direction Richie had headed. Her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. She was so distracted that she didn't notice until it was too late that he had stopped. She bumping into Richie and glared at him.

 

“Why did you stop?” She said frowning and she could feel his eyes raking over her like he was assessing something.

  
“Did something happen between you and my brother?” He asked. Leaning in towards her with narrowed eyes.

 

“No!” She yelled a little too quickly and a little too loud.

 

“Ya know Kate, has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar.” Footsteps sounded up the stairs and both turned to see Seth standing there a glare on his face.

  
“Are you two done?” He said looking between the pair.

 

“Yea, were done” Kate said shoving past Richie.

 

“Good then let’s get ramblin” Seth said following.

 

Shouting could be heard the closer they got to the main bar and Kate recognized one voice primarily, Santanico Pandemonium. Walking into the room Kate could see the Culebra facing off with each other.

 

“What with all the shouting?” Seth asked. His shotgun propped on his shoulder.

 

Kate didn’t like this, she didn’t like any of this and for some reason she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. The culebra’s all turned at the sound of their arrival.

  
“What’s this all about? Narciso’s a standup guy he saved my ass once” Taking several steps towards Carlos he spoke again. “You on the other hand…”

  
“Welcome to the Twister, can I get you anything” Carlos said in a mocking tone.

 

Kate gritted her teeth she wanted so badly to drive a stake through his heart after what he had done to her but Richie must have seen what she was about to do because he grabbed her arm in a vise like grip, stopping her.

  
“You know what I want? I want a gold medal. I want...” At this point, Kate, had enough.

 

“And I want to go home! Or at least what’s left of it.” She snapped. Seth whirled on her with a glare.

 

“Would you shut up for like five minutes?!” Seth demands.

  
“You don’t need me as a hostage anymore, you made it to Mexico. My dad and brother are dead and there are about 20 getaway cars you can take outside so, just give me the keys to the RV and let me leave” She said.

  
“I said shut up and wait a minute!” Seth yelled before turning back towards Carlos. “Now where was I…”

 

“Something about a medal” Carlos said with a snort.

 

“Do you think this is funny? Do you know what we went through in there? We just pulled off a job with an extremely high level of difficulty.” He said his voice dangerously calm.

 

“Richard?” Santanico asked.

  
“Yea I got it.” She starts to take a step towards Richie, Carlos stopped her.

 

“Oh, mi diosa.”  Stepping in front of her and cutting off her path. “You're forgetting about something, the money” He said raising his eyebrows. Turning back to Seth, “Where is it?”

 

“The bonds are in a safe place, that’s exactly where they’re going to stay” He said walking away from Carlos.

 

“I’m sorry? Qué?” Carlos said in sarcastic confusion.

  
“What are you talking about, Seth?” Richie asked. Releasing his hold on Kate.

  
“I’m talking about my take, Richard, for this whole miserable job. Two jobs, actually—the bank robbery that nearly got me killed, and your little imaginary heist that nearly had me gunned down by some guy that really doesn’t even have a beef with me.” He said pointing his hand at the group.

  
“So, you’re just going to take my money to?” Richie asked.

 

“What do you care you already got what you wanted? You know what they say cheaters forfeit, and Kate is suing you for emotional trauma. She gets your half” He said. Not that Kate wanted any of that blood money. “You don’t need it anyway now that you got that thing slithering around in your gullet. This is where I get off”

  
“Your brother and I need that money Seth” Santanico said while stepping forward.

 

“My brother? Think my brother’s going to be just fine without it. The money belongs to me and Kate. You can take me to court if you like but you’re not getting a single penny.” He said.

  
“Well I won’t be” Carlos said. After having been unusually quiet.

 

“You’re going to do whatever your boss tells you to do” Seth said. “Cause that’s what she is right, your little bitch? She’s your boss, not mine”

  
“No, Seth.” Carlos snorts.

 

Narciso stood up from his chair and snapped the handcuffs off, speaking in a language that Kate didn’t know. A man materializing from the wall pointing a gun at Seth.

  
“Great” Kate whispered as she realized they had been double crossed. Men swarm them from all angles.

 

“I’m moving up in the world” Carlos smiles.

 

“Well I guess Uncle Eddie was right. Assholes do have friends” Seth said.

 

“I thought you were leaving?” Narciso asks.

 

“Kind of hard to leave when you have all these guns pointed at us.” Kate muttered.  
           

“It’s one thing to ditch your brother, it’s another to leave him out numbered in a fight” Seth said.

  
“You don’t really expect to walk out of here?” Narciso steps towards Seth.

  
“I’m sorry, were you not here earlier? It was a goddamn bloodsucker rave and I’m still standing. So, I'm warning you slick you better find another way to make some cash. Cause today ain't your payday” Seth said.

 

Carlos takes a step toward Seth but Kate was too distracted trying to find a way to slip out without anyone noticing her. Easier said than done. She was alone now, her dad was gone, her brother. She hadn’t managed to do anything right.

  
Before she knew it, argument began to breaks out and she watched as Carlos slapped Santanico yelling, “Do not lie to me.” Grabbing her and shaking her.

 

Backing up slowly away from the group, Kate inches closer to a door. One of Carlos’ men stab Ritchie in the neck and he falls to the ground.

 

“Ritchie!” Both Kate and Seth yell at the same time. Kate is about to move to him when a vice like grip tightens on her arm.

 

“Perhaps I will make you my slave now.” Carlos say to Santanico.

 

Ritchie jumps to his feet elbowing the man behind him. Swaying a bit. He throws a knife into Carlos’ shoulder. Seth shoots his modified stake gun and dust one of the closer culebras.

 

 “You still think I’m a slave but in here I am queen.” Santanico yelled. Wings sprout from her back as she transformed. Female culebras enter from all sides.

 

The Culebra that had her in a tight grip bared its fangs a lowered his head towards her throat. She slammed her elbow back into his face, he fell with a roar and through the chaos Kate could see Narciso and his men dragging Richie away. Kate scrambled to her feet when a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her off her feet. Screaming she felt herself being dragged back struggling against the tight grip. Trying to reach the piece of wood only lying a few inches in front of her.

  
A shriek sounded behind her and suddenly the grip was gone. Looking up wearily she saw Seth standing over her as he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into his arms. Staring into his eyes her mind flashed back to the kiss and she abruptly pulled away and headed towards the door.

 

“Your brother,” was all she said as they both ran out in time to see the vehicle pulling away.

  
“They’re gone” she said. Collapsing on the steps as Seth walked back inside. Everything was a disaster and Kate knew that she should just leave. The RV was right there and what she wanted more than anything was to just drive off and forget this whole life, she was just done.

  
Standing up she walked back inside to see Santanico and Seth arguing.

 

“Hey are you two just going to stand there or are we going after your brother Seth. Let’s just finish this,” she said crossing her arms over her chest. They didn’t seem to hear her as they continued screaming at each other.

 

“I can’t handle this anymore.” She whispered. “Give me the goddamn keys” She screamed startling the pair as Seth looked at her shocked.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“I’m going home. Give me the keys, now Seth. I’m tired of playing this game. My family did everything you said and now they're all dead and I just want to go home.”

 

“News flash Princess, you don’t have a home to go back to its gone, get over it and move on and you’re not going anywhere until I get my brother back.” He said.

  
“That’s not fair, you said until the deal was done and now you're changing it again” she said.

 

“Yea, well I make the rules not you” He spat downing a shot. The sound of the telephone ringing cut him off and he turned glancing at Santanico for a minute before answering. Unsurprising, it was Carlos.

 

“You don’t need the RV to leave you know” Santanico said coming up to her. “You could just walk out of here now and hitch hike, but you don’t really want to leave, do you? Maybe some part of you cares about the Gecko brothers” She said.

  
“I don’t care about…”

 

“Let me rephrase that….” Santanico said. “Some part of you cares about Seth and you're struggling with the decision to leave him.”

  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kate said.

 

“Don’t I? I may have been trapped here for longer than I can remember but I am not blind. I know you feel something for him, and you are worried that he might not feel the same way” Santanico said.

  
She really hated this. People needed to stop thinking that she had feelings for Seth, it was driving her crazy and she was getting really annoyed. The sound of a phone slamming caused her to jump and Seth turned striding towards her.

 

“You ready,” he said.

  
“For what?” she asked. As she looked at him in confusion.

 

“You’re coming with me.” Grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her out of the Titty Twister and to one of the vacant cars. Getting in. She remembered the last time she had done this, only now they were going to rescue Richie.

 

“Do you have a plan?” She asked as they sped off.

 

“Not really” Seth said.

 

“Great, I'm sure nothing will go wrong,” she said.

  
“I don’t need any more commentary from you. We’re almost done so why don’t you just chill.” He said as the car fell into silence.

 

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Kate wasn’t in the mood to talk anyway. Seth pulled up to the rendezvous, and they got out together and were immediately searched.

  
“Okay, okay. You guys look like you're about to get into an underwear only pillow fight” he said with a smirk.

 

“Can you ever just shut up?” Kate said.

 

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood is all” Seth said.

 

“Yea? Well maybe you should pick a…”

  
“You know as much as I love your married couple banter. We kind of have a situation right now” Richie said.

  
“You know this kind of reminds me of Cheyanne, you remember Cheyanne brother. That job didn’t just go sideways it went three ways but we pulled it off though, didn’t we brother” he said.

  
“Seth what are you talking about?” Kate said. Glaring at him, now was definitely not the time to be reminiscing.

  
“You remember Cheyanne, don’t you Richie?” He asked.

 

“I don’t give a shit about some past glory. Let’s get this over with” Narciso said.

  
“Soon as you uncuff him, we'll talk” Seth said.

 

“Don’t go near him Carlos” Richie said.

 

“Excuse me” Carlos said.

  
“He’s going to try and get me killed like he did in Phoenix six years ago, that one was so crazy you don’t even want to know…”

 

“It wasn’t as crazy as…” Seth starts.

 

“Forget about…” Richie snaps.

 

“Cheyenne!” They both yelled at the same time.

 

“Enough” Carlos said cutting the brothers off. “Where are the bearer bonds” He said as Seth motioned for them to uncuff Richie he turned to Narciso who uncuffed him.

 

Watching the brothers argue as they went to grab the briefcase. Kate wondered if this was all their plan or if this wasn’t an act at all. Maybe they really did resent each other and when Richie mentioned their dad, that’s when all hell broke loose.  


Lunging through the air he sank his fangs into Seth’s throat as Kate screamed and suddenly her heart leaped from her chest and she felt terrified just as several female Culebra’s emerged and joined into the battle. Narciso was shot with an arrow and he fell back retreating. Fighting between Seth and Carlos quickly escalated when Carlos transformed.

  
“Oh, shit” Seth said, but Kate didn’t hear the rest as she searched around for something to fight with noticing the machine gun she picked it up and opened fire on Carlos.

 

The kick of the gun caused Kate to lose her balance bullets trailing up into the sky. Dropping the gun, she blew out a deep breath her heart racing. Both brothers stared at her in shock.

  
“All right, let’s go” Seth said yanking her by the arm and dragging her towards the car that Richie was already running to. Tossing her into the back he gunned the engine and the tore off into the dark.

  
“Well that was easy” Seth said a smirk on his face.

 

“You call that easy. I call it a disaster” Kate huffed as the car went silent. Making their way back towards the Titty Twister.

  
Pulling up they got out and headed inside.

 

“Richard, your safe” Santanico said.

 

“Don’t worry your boy toy is completely safe” Kate said wanting this long day to be over with. Laughter bubbled up from Seth as he held his hand out to be high fived and just this once she let him.

  
“Very funny you two, you're starting to scare me” Richie said. “They didn’t know what hit them” Richie said turning back towards Santanico.

 

“Yea, I know the feeling.” Seth said rubbing his neck.

 

“Oh relax you’re not going to turn I didn’t pump any venom into you” Richie snapped at Seth.

  
“Can we just get this over with?” Kate sighed. Cutting all of them off.

 

“Yes, it’s time” Santanico said.

 

A knife flies past her and hits Richie in the chest.

Realizing who it was Kate stepped in front of Richie cutting off Freddie’s access to him.

 

“Kate what are you doing? Get out of the way” He said a stake in hand.

  
“No, it’s over. Okay, my family is dead and you need to go back to yours before your daughter loses her father, your family needs you. Don’t abandon them because of these pathetic Gecko brothers” She said.

  
 “Hey” Seth said offended.

 

“Not now. I am trying to win your case so, shush” She said.

 

“Did she just shush me?” Seth said turning to Richie.

 

“Yes, I did now shut up” She hissed. “Just go Freddie. No one’s going to stop you,” she said.

 

“Come with me Kate” Freddie pleaded and the offer was really tempting but she knew she couldn’t. She could see Seth take a step towards her from the corner of her eye as if to stop her, but she ignored it.

 

“I can’t leave, not yet. I’ll get out of here soon” She said smiling at him in reassurance as he slowly backed out of the front entrance. He was gone.

  
As the sun began to rise so did the ritual. The female Culebra’s coming out from their hiding places. Richie and Santanico taking center stage as she began to speak in her native tongue. Seth stepped up against next her close enough to brush her sleeve. She looked up at him meeting his eyes. The ritual all but forgotten as the realization washed over her.

  
This day was almost over and the next day had finally arrived. A new day and that meant she had a decision to make. There were only two choices that she had left and the terrifying part was that she already knew what she was going to have to do.

  
Watching the snake emerge from Richie’s mouth and latch onto Santanico’s throat brought her out of her thoughts as she scrunched her nose up and almost gagged. Yep, that was still gross and nobody could tell her otherwise.

  
Everything around them began to shake as an earthquake hit. The wall and roof of the Titty Twister begin to crack as light slowly streamed in. Screaming could be heard all around them as the Culebra’s turned to dust.

  
“Well if that don’t get me religion, I don’t know what will” Seth said when it was all over. A silence fell over the brothers as Richie raised his hand to the sun.

 

“You can’t walk in the sun Richard, not yet” Santanico said.

  
Richie pulled away from her glancing at Kate and she knew that he was thinking about what he saw in her memories. Thinking about the possible future.

 

“I can’t go with Santanico” He said surprising both Seth and Santanico.

 

“What do you mean you can’t go with me?” She asked. Annoyed at him and clearly not understanding.

  
“I’ve seen how this all plays out and I need to go with my brother it’s the right decision” He said and she could tell that it made Seth happy.

  
Walking out of the Titty Twister and leaving Santanico behind, the brothers were making their way towards the sports car when Kate paused and just stood there. She knew what she was doing and this was the choice that she was going to have to live with.

  
Noticing the fact that she had stopped moving, Seth turned.

 

“Kate, what are you doing?” Seth asked.

  
“I’m not going with you” She said holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

“What do you mean you’re not going with me?” He said and she could see a flash panic in his eyes. Richie glanced at the both before slowly getting into the car to give them a moment.

 

“Please Kate, don’t leave, stay with me. Richie and I can protect you, make sure you're safe. I know it was a fucked day and I couldn't have done it without you. So just get in the car Kate. I can’t… I can’t lose you” He said.

  
Smiling softly at him, “You never had me” she said.

 

Holding back the tears as best she could. She couldn’t let him see her cry, if he saw her cry he would know the truth.

  
Taking giant steps towards her he gently brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks.

 

“Don’t go” He whispered resting his forehead against hers. His thumbs brushing across her cheeks.

  
“I’m going home Seth” She said. Her voice surprisingly did not waver in her conviction. Pulling the car keys gently from his pocket he placed them in her palm and curled her fingers around them.

  
“Kate when I kissed you. I never told you why? I kissed you because…”

 

Placing her hand over his mouth she shook her head if he told her the reason she might never want to leave but she had already made up her mind.

  
“Tell me next time, okay” she said getting on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek gently. Pulling away. She walked around him, his hand still clutching hers as their fingertips skimmed over each other until he finally released her and the second she closed the door onto the RV she burst into tears. Sliding to the floor.

  
Hearing an engine, she got up and saw the car pull away as the Gecko’s disappeared into the distance and now she was going to do the same. It was a new day and it was time to go.

 

Somewhere deep in the underground, something moved in the dark barely hanging on. Everything was black and there was blood everywhere. Rolling over there was a sound from above the man lying on the ground, flickering on a light. Tanner blinked through the dizziness as he raised his flashlight upwards.

  
A single blood curdling scream echoed through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for the long wait here is chapter 11 and I would like to thank everyone here who reviewed this story and I would also like to thank my beta MissyRiver just knowing that people are reading my story and that they like it gives me incentive to write thank you


	12. 3 Months Later

Chapter 12: 3 Months Later

It had taken three months for Kate to finally to feel a sense of normalcy. After leaving the Twister she had immediately called Freddie. He had helped get her back over the border and given her a cover story. It was easy because most of the cover story was true.

 

She had gone down to Mexico with her family and they ended up as hostages for the Gecko brothers, upon trying to escape her father and brother were killed and she was shot. She would never have the full use of her left arm, but with physical therapy she was getting a little better.

She returned back to the house that she had left behind in a different life. She was 18 now, so she didn’t need a guardian. Luckily the house was paid for and the disability checks kept her fed. Freddie still checked on her occasionally but he never mentioned the Culebra’s or the Gecko brothers or if he had even seen them. She thought that maybe he wanted to forget as much as she did.

 

The house was dark around her. She was sitting on the couch holding a stress ball and trying to curl her fingers around it. This was part of her therapy and sometimes she wondered if it even helped.

 

Kate felt alone. She missed her dad and she missed Scott. There was a hole in her chest where they had used to be. She had never been alone before, even before all of this she had had Scott, but now even he was gone. She tried not to think about the time she spent with Seth.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts and she glanced up. Nobody ever knocked on her door anymore and the sound almost felt foreign. Getting up slowly she made her way into the hallway and turned the deadbolts, swinging the door open.

Freddie stood there. She hadn’t talked to him in over a month so, she was genuinely surprised. 

“Freddie? What’s going on?” She said her voice coming out a little raspy. She hadn’t really spoken to anyone in a while.

She finds it difficult to leave the confines of the house, which included her physical therapy sessions. Her therapist had called her at first but eventually had given up. She must have realized that Kate had stopped caring and that she wouldn’t be coming to anymore sessions.

“Hey Kate” he said pulling her in for a hug as if they were old friends. “You don’t look so good, you can’t lock yourself in this house” He said giving her a stern look.

“What? Are you my father now? I’m fine, I just want to be left alone, you don’t need to check up on me” She said as he walked into the house.

“I didn’t come here for a social visit Kate. I need to talk to you. There is something you need to know” he said. “I’ve been debating for weeks whether I should tell you or not. I wanted you to heal and maybe get back to a normal life” he said glancing around the house.

“Does it look like I’m ever going to have a normal life again!? I don’t know how to function anymore. I feel like I’m going out of my frickin mind. I don’t even recognize the girl in the mirror anymore! I’m barely hanging on, and I am struggling to breathe!” she yelled. Everything that had been pent up for months finally boiling over.

Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her as she sobbed against his chest. 

“I want things to go back to normal, but I can’t seem to remember who I am. I feel out of place in a stranger’s body” she sobbed. Squeezing her eyes shut.

“I know Kate” he whispered. “I know” he hugged the sobbing girl and tried to give her what little comfort he had.

They stayed like that for a while and Kate was grateful for Freddie. She was grateful that there was someone in her life that knew what she was going through. Making their way to the couch, she sat down. Wiping her eyes as Freddie pulled out a folder. 

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Culebra activities now that I know they exist. I found something, Kate it’s about….” He trailed off and she could see him struggling. “Kate, it’s about your brother” He said. Letting the sentence hang in the air.

“Scott’s dead, why are you bringing this up?” She said stiffening in her seat. Gripping the armrest her nails digging into the leather.

“Kate, he’s alive” her world came crashing down in a second and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

“No” she breathed. “No, no, no…. no, no. You're lying. Do you think this is some kind of sick joke?” she yelled standing up. Her face was turning red and she doubled over trying to catch what little breath she had. “What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you do this?” She pleaded. 

“He’s alive Kate” Freddie repeated.

“Seth said…” He cut her off. 

“Seth lied to you. I don’t know why or what his endgame was with you, but it was a lie.” He said opening the folder and placing a photo in front of her.

Tracing the familiar face of her brother she felt her lower lip wobbling and she was struggling not to cry. “He’s alive” she whispered.

“Is he… uh… is he a Culebra?” she asked. She had to know, she had to.

“No Kate” he said. “From what I gathered they made him into a blood slave. They’ll probably keep him alive until his usefulness runs out and I don’t know how much time that will be” he said. Gauging her reaction.

“I’m getting him back” she said hearing the resolution in her own voice. 

“Kate I don’t think…” she cut him off, 

“No! you listen to me. For the first time in three months, I feel like I can breathe again. I need to get him back, he’s my brother and he would do the same for me” she said.

“I know Kate. I knew this would be your answer. Which is why I didn’t want to come here, but you needed to know” he said. “I’m going with you. We can leave tomorrow. I’ll give you time to pack” he said standing up.

Nodding her head, she traced the photo with her fingertips and smiled. 

“I’m going to get you back Scott, I promise” she said once Freddie had left.

It didn’t take her long to pack. She didn’t need many things anyway. She wondered vaguely if her and Scott would come back here once they got him back. This place didn’t really feel like home anyway.

Brushing a hand through her hair, she sighed. Zipping up the bag she tossed it by the door and collapsed onto the couch worn out from the day’s events even though she hadn’t left the house.

She wondered if she enjoyed this. The thrill of the danger, maybe that’s why things couldn’t go back to normal or maybe she just missed Seth. She had tried to forget about him, but maybe he would always be ingrained into her and years from now when she was older she might wonder where he was or what he was doing.

That was just the way the world works. Kate remembers reading something once that hadn’t really made any sense then, but now she perfectly understood what it meant.

Once you meet someone, they never really leave you. That was the way that she felt about Seth. He had left a lasting impression on her, one that would never go away.

She lay there for a while until she heard the sound of knocking, Freddie wasn’t supposed to be here till tomorrow. Sitting up on the couch she made her way towards the door.

Turning the latch her fingers were shaking with anxiety. What if something had happened? What if something had gone wrong? She couldn’t bear the thought of just finding her brother only to lose him all over again.

Gripping the knob, she swung the door open and was met with a shocking sight. 

“Hey Katie-cakes been a while” Standing there in a pristine suit as always stood Richie, a smug smirk on his face.

And there was Seth. He was pale and sweating bullets. He was gripping his side and she could see blood soaking through his shirt.

“Mind if we come in?” He asked. Dragging his brother and not waiting for a response.

“God. You must really hate me” she said looking up at the ceiling and praying for an answer.

She didn’t get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sort of a reprieve before the action again to see how kate is adjusting to her normal life not very well of course and this isn't exactly filler because it leads up to the next main conflict getting scott back bet none of you saw that coming or maybe you did kudos to you if you did and ofcourse the gecko's show up unannounced after barging into Kates house


	13. Never Forgive

Chapter 13: Never Forgive

Kate stood there unmoving as she tried to process what had just happened. The Gecko brothers were back and they were currently in her living room. Closing the door slowly she took heavy steps, dreading each step that took her closer to them, to him.

Standing in the doorway she watched Richie tear Seth's shirt apart as he examined the gunshot wound.

"You can't be here" she said her voice coming out hollow and empty.

"Gee Kate, no hello, its nice to see you, how are you?" Richie said looking up at her with a smirk.

"I... I mean it! Get out of my house. What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just... you just can't show up here like this" she said struggling to get the words out. Her hands shaking with nerves.

"Going somewhere Kate" Seth winced picking up her bag that she had packed for the trip and tossed onto the ground in front of her.

"Where I go... It's not... I mean.... shut up Seth!" She blurted her thoughts running a mile a minute and she couldn't even think straight.

"Smooth Kate" Richie said trying to hide a grin with his hand.

"Were you planning on going somewhere, maybe a little culebra hunting" He said nodding down at the bag where a wooden stake was pointing out of it.

"What I do is none of your business."

"Damn it Kate!" he yelled slamming his hand on the table."When you do something crazy like this it is."

"Okay, I'm just going to go find your first aid kit. I'll be right back. Don't kill each other kay" Richie said rushing out of there.

"You going to ask how I got shot?" Seth said looking up at her. “Do you even care?”

"You going to tell me why my brother is still alive?" She snarled and for the first time in a long time she could feel the fire in her coming back.

"Don't you want to ask who shot me!?" he shouted standing up and getting close to her.

"Why are you changing the subject!?" she shouted.

"Why are you changing the subject!?" he shot back.  
"You know I got the shock of my life a few hours ago when a man named the Regulator came after me and my brother. Imagine my surprise when he looked exactly like the man from the labyrinth," she fell silent. "And so I asked my brother what the hell was going on. I didn't expect him to have an answer, but surprise, surprise he did and it just wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"You know the truth" she said looking away, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I almost didn't believe him, until I realized it made sense. Everything about you has been off from the start. The way you acted and how you weren't surprised when the culebras showed up. You knew too much for anything to be a coincidence" he said getting up into her face.

A single tear fell from her eye and she glanced down at the floor she couldn't look at him. She was afraid of what she might see in his eyes.

"I only have one thing to say to you....." he said trailing off. "How dare you" he said his voice growing cold.

Snapping her head up she looked startled.

"What gave you the right to change everything? What gave you the right to play god? Making a deal with a demon, you can't win? WHAT gave you the right to change things!?” he yelled.

"I was dead and alone... It was the only chance I had to change that fate," she said her lips trembling.

"You were dead? No!" he yelled. "You were selfish! You put yourself above the world and that is a call I never would have made. You messed with all of us! Strung us around like we were your puppets. You changed my history! Richie told me everything, and I mean everything that happened in the other timeline" he shouted.  
"I know about the three months in Mexico, but I guess that wasn't important to you in this timeline was it, just another useless memory to get rid of, he won't miss it. You manipulated me and you changed how I felt about you, didn't you" he said backing her up until she hit the wall.

"What?" she whispered her voice growing small.

"Did I have feelings for you in the other timeline!" he yelled slamming him fist into the wall next to her head causing her to flinch.

"No, I was just... I was just a kid to you. I was different in the other timeline, but I had to grow up," she said feeling the first wave of tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Slamming his hand against the wall again she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You manipulated me, you used me, and my memories aren't even real because you fucked with them to. Twisting your way into all of our heads like a spider, you know the funny thing... If I was in your situation. I wouldn't have changed a damn thing, you're not god, you don't get to decide how I or anybody else lives there lives" he hissed.

"You don't get to decide the future," he said backing away from her. "I can't even look at you right now...... I will never forgive you for this!" he snarled as he turned on his heels and followed in the direction that Richie went.

Reaching out a hand she took a step forward and her knees buckled she dropped to the floor as she burst into tears.

"Seth" she sobbed. "Please... Seth.... ple...please." Her body shook and she couldn't contain the agony she was feeling now. "Seth... I'm sorry!.... Seth please.”

She had never felt this much pain before and it hurt so much it felt like a part of her had broken.

"You can end it now, Kate." A voice whispered in her ear. "Just end it and watch the world burn" Amaru voice was back in her head. "Do it Kate, end your suffering. I can make him forget this, all of it. I can turn back time and you can go back to the well and let me take over. All you have to do right now is kill yourself and it all goes away."

"You don't get to decide how I or anybody else lives!" Seth's voice voice echo in her head. "You don't get to decide the future."

No, she couldn't. She didn't have the right and she deserved to die that day at the well, her time had come. She had been so angry. But the only thing she managed to do was make everything worse.

A hand fell on her shoulder she looked up through blurry eyes and saw Richie kneeling in front of her. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and let out a sob, her shoulders shaking as she clung to him like a small child.

"It's alright Katie, everything is going to be alright" he whispered softly as he rocked her gently back and forth. "I promise, No matter what happens I'll never leave you, and Seth didn't mean any of that he's just... it's harder for him to let people in than it is me and when he does and they hurt him, he closes his wall again. Just give him some time and even if he never forgives you. I promise that I will always be here for you" he said as her cries grew louder.

"Richie? I don't know what to do anymore... I'm so lost," she whispered her voice so soft that a human couldn't possibly have heard, but Richie wasn't a human.

"I know Katie, I know" he said.

She didn't let go of him all night, she couldn't lose the only friend she had left.


	14. Reconciliation And A Familiar Face

Chapter 14: Reconciliation And A Familiar Place

Kate couldn't sleep that night she lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling, wondering how things could be so messed up. Maybe Seth was right, maybe she was selfish and maybe she should've died, maybe that had been her time and she just cheated her way out of it.

A knock at her door startled her and she jumped up glancing at the window. It was morning already she hadn't even realized. The door opened suddenly and she froze as Freddie walked in.

"Hey Kate, you ready?" He asked just as a gun barrel pressed against his temple.

"Not quite," Seth said taking the gun from Freddie’s holster. Richie stepped out from the kitchen and grinned. 

"Hey, Ranger Gonzalez what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here this morning?" he said. Freddie took a step towards him but he held out a single finger. "I wouldn't if I were you. It won't end pretty, trust me," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Freddie snarled. 

"Oh, we decided to pay Katy-Cakes a visit, but we just weren't expecting company but you know what they say the more the merrier," Richie said holding his arms out wide.

"We don't have time for this. What do you want?" Freddie said looking between the brothers.

"Well, we heard you’re going after Kate’s brother and we want in and if you didn't understand we're not asking," Seth said.

"Seth?" Kate said attentively he didn't even glance her way as he spoke. 

"I'll be waiting in the car," Seth snarls not even looking at her as he walked out. 

Richie looked at her with a small smile. "Alright" he said clapping his hands. "Who's ready for a road trip?"

"Not me," Kate muttered. 

"Aww come on Katy, it'll be fun," he said.

The drive was awkward to say the least. They all sat in uncomfortable silence. Her in the back with Freddie while Seth was driving up front with Richie. She wishes she had left the day Freddie told her Scott was alive, because things couldn’t get worse than this.

“So, is someone going to break this….”

“No!” Seth said cutting Richie off and glaring at his brother with a look that told him to shut the fuck up.

“Seth, about before,” Kate said leaning forward hoping he would listen to her.

“I’m not talking to you Kate,” Seth said not even giving her a glance.

“Seth, I did what I had to do,” she said getting angry.

“No, Kate you reacted selfishly and have made things a lot worse. You’re not god!” He yelled slamming his hands onto the steering wheel.

“I was dying! I didn’t know what else to do! You were gone after you abandoned me! I needed you and you abandoned me. You just left me on the side of the road. I didn’t know what else to do. My father was dead, my brother was a vampire, and Richie was off god knows where with Santanico. All I had was you! All I had was your pathetic self! And..and you know what you’re the reason I died! So, all of this is your fault!” she yelled.

“What the hell is going….” Freddie was cut off as the car slammed on its breaks. The tires screeching to a halt abruptly. The seat belt snapping against Kate chest as Seth threw the car in park before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut, storming off.

“Wow Kate, you made my brother throw a tantrum. Good on you,” Richie said grinning as she glared at him.

“Shut up Richard” she said opening the door, getting out and slamming the door in the process. Following after Seth she was running to keep up with his long legs and heavy stride.

“Seth! Seth slow down! Where the hell do you think you’re going. We are in the middle of goddamn nowhere.”

“Anywhere but here” he yelled.

“Running isn’t going to solve your problems. The Seth I know isn’t a coward,” she shouted causing him to freeze in his tracks.  
“Right, because you know me so well. You're blaming me for things that I never did and have no memory of. Your pushing the blame onto me!” he shouted yelling the last part.

“I’m tired Seth, tired of fighting. I’m just tired of everything. I’m going to make this right. I promise, I promise I’m going to make this right,” she said gently taking his hand. “I hated you for so long after what you put me through, but I can’t hate you anymore and I never wanted to manipulate you, or change how you felt about me or anyone. I don’t know why this happened and I don’t know how to fix this. I can’t fix it,” she sobbed. “I made such a mess of everything” she cried. Tears running down her cheeks, “and now I wish that I had just died. It’s so hard trying to fix this broken mess and I never wanted you to hate me Seth because…. Because…. I love…”

She was cut off by lips slamming into hers. Seth pulling her body to his chest and she could feel her stomach clenching with nerves. The feel of his body pressed to hers, his lips soft and warm, sucking all the air she had left out. His hand tangling in her messy hair while the other cupped her cheek gently. And then all too soon it was over and they both pulled away panting. “Nobody makes me do anything. What I said before I was just angry and I think that no matter what timeline it was, I still would have fallen for you Kate,” He said gently brushing away a few stray tears. “I love you, Kate,” he said brushing his thumb gently over her cheek.

“I love you…”

“Hey, are you guys done making out so we can go,” Richie yelled cutting her off. 

Seth glared and flipped him the bird and Kate turned with her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows.

“Uh oh, my sister-in-law looks pissed,” Richie said running back to the car.

“Hey!” Kate glared. “Stop calling me that and I’m not finished with you,” she yelled chasing after him.

Making it back to the car slightly out of breath she got in and glared at the younger Gecko as Seth got in the driver seat.

“Let’s go,” Richie said as Seth started the car.

The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silence. Freddie glared at her but refused to talk to anyone. Kate felt a chill when she saw the familiar sign of the Titty Twister. Pulling up to the biker bar everyone climbs out of the car. Kate pushed open her door when Seth came around the side and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her, cuffing her to the door and slamming it shut.

“Seth? Seth what the hell!?” she yelled banging on the window.

“Sorry Kate, but I really can’t watch out for you and have you messing anything else up. It’s probably best if you just wait in the car.”

“Seth don’t you dare leave me in here,” she screamed as he and the other two walked away.

“Seth” she screamed. Her shouting falling on deaf ears.


	15. Welcome Back

Chapter 15: Welcome Back

            Kate glared angrily crossing her arms or well trying to except that her left hand was currently handcuffed to the door. It was official she was going to kill Seth slowly and painfully as soon as she got out of this damn contraption that was. Even though she was 18 Seth still treated her like a child and that seriously pissed her off.

            A knock on the door startled her out of thought and she looked up to see Santanico standing over the window, raising a single eyebrow and motion for her to scoot away. Looks like help had finally arrived.  
   
Seth let out a sigh headed back into the bar area where Richie was chilling at the bar a drink in his hand that Seth couldn’t identify. “Really? Do you think now’s the time for drinking? You haven’t even helped us locate Scott yet. What the hell have you been doing.” He snapped. Slamming his hand angrily onto the bar and glaring heatedly at his younger brother.

            “Why bother he’s not even hear.” Richie said with a shrug taking another sip of his drink. “I’m sorry? Did you just say he’s not here?” Seth said his face turning red and he was seconds away from shooting his younger brother in the face.

            “Yea, I’m a culebra. I would know if he was here” Richie rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious to anyone’s eyes. “Then why didn’t you say anything before.” Seth said his voice dangerously calm despite the fact that he was about to explode.

            “Because you never asked” That was the final straw, lunging at his younger brother. He knocked them both back into the bar and took a swing even though it wouldn’t do any good his brother being a culebra and all but he didn’t care his brother had gotten on his last nerves.

            “Hey!” A voice yelled which he ignored. Wrestling with his brother both falling onto the ground in the struggle. “Hey!” A voice yelled followed by a single gunshot causing them both to freeze as they looked up into two very pissed off women.

            “Santanico? Kate?” Freddie said coming out of one of the doors. “Its kisa now” The culebra woman hissed her eyes flashing dangerous.

            Seth slowly stood up as Kate stormed towards him and slapped him hard across the face. “Ow, Jesus Christ!” he yelled. Richie snickered next to him holding back laughter as he spoke, “I have a feeling you should probably get used to being slapped because it’s going to happen to you often brother.” Seth narrowed his eyes at his younger brother before turning back to Kate, “Don’t you ever lock me in a car handcuffed again or you’re really going to regret it!” She snarled fire flaring in her eyes and Seth had a feeling that he probably would regret it.

            “Anyway, Scott’s not here but Kisa knows where he and she’s willing to take us to him.” She said stepping back from Seth. “Oh, it’s Kisa now. What are you two buddy buddies’ or something.” He scoffed.

            “Yea, actually. Because Kisa isn’t the one that locked me in a god damn car when the temperature outside is in the hundreds. This is Mexico, not Alaska. Use your god damn common-sense you idiot.”

            “Can we go now? We’re wasting time.” Kisa said turning around and heading back out into the hot boiling heat. The only protection from the sun that she had was a cowboy hat and a poncho.

            Everybody followed her outside and got into the car. This time Kisa was driving since she knew where they were going despite the fact that she still wouldn’t tell any of them. “Scotts with Carlos. He’s still human but Carlos has him on a tight leash. I don’t really know what he needs him for, but for some reason. I can’t shake the feeling that Carlos is hiding something very big and if we don’t stop him. I could mean bad things for a lot of people.” Kisa said. Staring the engine and driving off.

            The fact that her brother was still human was a relief to Kate and she hopped that despite all the bad things that she has done since coming to the past she prayed that this could be the one good thing more than anything she wanted to believe that some good could come out of this.

            “You’ve been quiet” Seth said softly looking over at her. “I’m just thinking…. I can’t help but think that I’m almost out of time and that the end is near.” She whispered and looked over at Seth hesitantly. He was silent for a second before gently grabbing her hand in his and squeezing it gently. “Do you still hear her in your head? Amaru, does she speak to you?” She was quiet for several minutes her mind drifted off and she contemplated his question, “No, I haven’t heard her in a while.” Amaru had been dangerously quiet.

            “Maybe that’s a good thing then, maybe she’s known that she lost.” As much as Kate would have liked that to be the truth she knew better and she was a lot smarter than when she had first met the gecko brothers, she knew the truth. Amaru was most dangerous when she wasn’t saying anything at all. That was the point in which Amaru knew she was winning and her silence was her way of gloating.

            “She’s not gone. I can still feel her presence inside of me, in my soul. It’s a disgusting presence and it terrifies me because she’s winning and she knows it. My time is running out, I’ve run out of lives and now I am just living on borrowed time” shaking she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Willing the world to just disappear.

            “Well, she can’t have you.” Seth said his voice startling her from her thoughts and she looked up into his eyes. “I won’t let her have you, I promise I will protect you” Before she could say a word the car stopped and Kisa cut the engine looking back at the pair.

            “We’re here” she said. “And where is here exactly” Seth said getting out of the car with Kate, Richie and Freddie. “No” Richie whispered. Taking in their surroundings. “We can’t be here” His gaze tore towards where Kate was standing as she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down below at a place that she never wanted to be again. A place where she had been her end in what felt like forever ago.

            “Welcome back Kate” The words came out of her mouth but they didn’t belong to her. They belonged to the demon that was lurking inside of her who up until now had been dangerously quiet.

Amaru was awake.


	16. Bang!

Chapter 16: Bang!  
             
Kate trudged down the slope heading towards her fate when Richie noticed her and ran to catch up, “Whoa, what do you think you’re doing Katie-cakes? You can’t go down there.” He said grabbing her arm and pulling her to an abrupt halt.   
            
“My brother is down there. If you think for one second I’m just going to let him die, then you have another thing coming. I will not abandon him so, let go of my arm.” Yanking her arm away she glared at Richie.            

“What the hell is going on?” Seth said looking between the two with suspicion. “Is there something down there that I should know about?” A guilty look flashed across the pairs face, but Kate wasn’t planning on spilling her guts soon.             
“That’s where she died” Richie blurted in a rush. Whirling on the younger brother she glared, “Richie!” He couldn’t keep his mouth shut and Kate she knew how Seth would react and this was the one reason she hadn’t wanted to tell him.            

“What!? You’re not going down there.” The tone in Seth’s voice was final but Kate didn’t give a damn. She had to save her brother and she didn’t care who got in her way. Seth wasn’t stopping her. Ignoring the older brothers comment she walked down the slope anyways despite Seth’s shout of disapproval.            

“Kate! What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you no.” Seth shouted grabbing her arm and yanking her to a stop.

“You’re not my dad Seth and I have to do this and you nor anyone can stop me.” Tired of being treated like a child. She couldn’t do it anymore.              
“I do not understand what is going on with any of you, but we don’t have time for this. We need to stop Carlos.” Kisa said. Walking past the arguing pair heading down towards the well. 

“You told me I couldn’t mess with the past Seth and your right. If I’m meant to die then there is nothing you can do to change that so, please Seth let me go.” Pleading with him she grabbed his arm and pried his hand off her wrist.            

“You're asking me to let you die.” His voice went hoarse and she could see a thousand emotions sweeping across his face all at once. “No, I’m asking you to let me go. I know this is hard, but the truth is I’m very lucky to have had this extra time and if that’s all I get then I’m fine with that.” Touching his cheek she pressed her forehead against his and took a soft breath.            

“That’s not enough for me.” Seth croaked looking on the verge of breaking down at any moment. “I know” she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a final kiss. It wasn’t a heavy make out session. It was just a single press of the lips together. Her feeling close to him for the final time and just needing him in that moment.            

Then the kiss was over, and she took three steps back memorizing every detail of his face, wanting to remember him before turning and heading down the hill. Richie didn’t look at Seth as he followed her down and then Seth followed. None of them said anything, saying anything would make it real and Kate wouldn’t cry over the inevitable.            

She hoped that when this was all over Amaru would get out of her head. She hated the demons chuckle resonating through her skull, victory close at hand.            

Carlos knew they were coming the moment they made arrived at the well. Seth pulled his gun out training it on Carlos who smirked and turned towards them as they walked up the steps.           

“I was wondering when you would show up.” He said a grin sliding onto his face. 

“Kate!” Scott yelled. Seeing her brother Kate rushed past Seth despite his protest and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

“Oh, how touching is this. I always loved a family reunion.” Carlos smirked at them. Glaring at the older man she pushed Scott behind her.            

“It’s over. Why don’t you just give up?” Seth walked the rest of the way up his gun trained on Carlos.

“Nothing is over, you see I already know how this ends and you know it too don’t you little miss Kate.” 

Something about the way he spoke sent a chill down her spine. His eyes revealed too much, and Kate was sure he knew the truth, all of it. But she still couldn’t place how he had found out. 

“When I free Amaru she will give me everything I want and all I have to do is kill you.” Carlos pulled a gun out training it on Kate and she froze, remembering how he had shot her in the back twice. He could kill her and that was the one thing she was certain on.            

“You're surrounded. What do you think your going to do?” Seth said holding the gun at Carlos. It may not kill him, but it would give him momentary pause.              
“Am I?” Carlos said holding his hands out as Culebra’s emerged out of nowhere, “You didn’t think I’d come here alone, did you?”  

A culebra came up behind Seth at the moment and grabbed him. Slamming his elbow into the Culebra’s face he knocked the creature back.           The fighting broke out as Culebra’s on either side of Kisa and Richie had also lunged to attack. 

Kate took a step forwards to help when she found herself grabbed from behind, “Not so fast Katie cakes” A voice said in her ear. Twisting around her eyes widened in surprise at a face she had thought long dead, Aiden Tanner. The man she had shot.

“Surprised to see me” He grinned. 

“Let her go!” Scott yelled. Tanner ignored her and glanced towards Carlos, “Hurry, you will not get a better shot than this!” Tanner yelled at Carlos. Lifting his gun Carlos pointed the gun right at her chest preparing to pull the trigger when Scott lunged at him knock him away just as Carlos squeezed the trigger and the sound of a gun went off.            

Everything erupted into silence after that and Tanner released her as she glanced down at her shirt to see red blooming. Touching her side, her hand came away red and at that moment her knees gave out.           

Scott’s scream filled the background, but it didn’t matter everything else became white noise and she couldn’t hear anything at all. “Kate, Kate!” Scott's voice became louder as he fell to his knees beside her and she looked at him dazed and confused. She thought she heard Seth and Richie in the background, but a muffled roaring filled her head and drowned out their voices. 

Footsteps echoed towards her and she looked up to see Carlos standing over her and Scott with a gun pointed right at her face.


	17. Fated To Be

Chapter 17: Fated To Be

            She waited for the shot to go off her brain becoming sluggish and lazy and her motor function becoming weak. A roar came from the side and a body slammed into Carlos knocking him to the ground before he could get a shot off.

            Her body fell back, and she lay there on the ground listening to the shouts and struggles around her, but she couldn’t move she couldn’t even make a sound everything hazy around her.

            A face loomed over her and she smiled upon seeing Scott. At least he was safe and in the end, that was all that mattered as long as he was safe she could let go, she could die in piece.  
            She drifted for a second until she felt a slap to her cheek and another face loomed over her, Seth. “No, no, no. You don’t get to die here!” he yelled gathering her weak body into his arms. She wondered for a second what had happened to Carlos and Tanner, but they seemed unimportant at the moment her mind drifting off again.

            “We need to get her to a hospital” that voice was Freddie, “No hospitals, your forgetting that me and Richie are wanted. We can’t risk it.” Seth said still cradling her in his arms.  
            “We don’t have a choice get her in the car and I’ll take care of it.” Silence followed after that and Amaru had been surprisingly quiet, no quips or laughter or anything. She was utterly silent.

            She felt herself being carried with gentle care as Seth placed her in the car softly her head in his lap as he stroked her cheek. Whispering something in her ear that she couldn’t make out. Grabbing a towel off the floor her pressed It to her side to stop the blood flow as Scott placed her feet in his lap getting in the car.

            She wanted to tell Seth that she loved him, but the words wouldn’t seem to come out, she could barely keep her eyes open and it was getting harder to breathe, but it was nice when Seth stroked her head. She could feel herself getting drowsy and the world falling away, and she wished that she could stay here forever in this peace.  
            “Hey, don’t go to sleep” Seth pleaded holding her face in his hands. Stroking her cheeks softly with his thumb. She wanted to stay with him she would give anything to stay with him, but she found it harder and harder to stay awake the prospect of sleep to comforting.

            “She’s losing to much blood” Scott shouted, pressing the rag into her skin more. “Then we need to stop it” Freddie said. Taking the rag from Scott.  
            “And how are we going to do that?” Seth snapped holding her as if she was going to break at any moment. “Anyone got a lighter” Richie suddenly piped up as all eyes fell on him.  
            “Excuse me? Are you suggesting we burn her?” Seth yelled.

            “Wow you catch on quick. Of course, I’m suggesting that don’t you ever watch tv. It’s to cauterize the wound.” Seth reluctantly pulled a lighter from his pocket and held it out to Freddie.

            “I know, but she might not make it to a hospital. This could save her life.” He said lifting up the bloody shirt.

            “What about the bullet? Do you want to dig it out too?” Freddie was silent as he let out a sigh before looking up, “No that could just make her bleed out faster. We’ll have to keep the bullet in. Hold her down Seth. What I’m about to do net isn’t going to be pleasant and I don’t want her squirming around.” 

            Grabbing her shoulders tight Seth pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered a quick apology. Flicking the lighter open, Freddie nodded and pressed the lighter to her skin.  
            A scream tore from her throat as she let out a sob her whole body jerking in pain as Seth tried to calm her down pressing his lips to her forehead and whispering soft words against her skin, but nothing could prepare her for the searing pain burning into her flesh as her body thrashed against Seth’s hold trying to break free.

            “Seth god damn it! You have to quiet her she’s making too much noise!” Richie shouted over the screams tearing from her throat. “No!!!!” She screamed only the voice that came out of her wasn’t her own, it was Amaru’s. Pressing his hand against her mouth Seth tried to quiet her but all she felt was the pain, Amaru’s voice screaming in her head and then only a few more seconds went by before the burning stopped and Kate sagged her body against Seth. Sweaty and tired she suddenly found herself nodding off.

            The pain had been too much, and she could already feel her body getting heavy with sleep. Staying awake became impossible and the last thing she saw before blacking out altogether was Seth’s eyes staring down at her with a look of concern before she drifted off into a deep slumber finally giving into the darkness.

            A beeping noise sounded somewhere in the distance faraway. Reaching her hand out Kate pried her eyes opened and winced at the harsh light, blinding her. A white room, she was in a white room. Had she gone to heaven? She was pretty sure heaven wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. Gasping she tried to sit up wincing in pain as she pulled at the wires attached to her.

            “Hey, don’t pull that.” A voice said softly to her left, it was Scotts voice she would know him anywhere. “Scott” she croaked, her voice dry and hoarse. “Here” he said softly pressing a glass of water in her hand for her to drink. “How long have a been out?” she said finally clearing her throat. “A few days, but you pulled through Kate” he said squeezing her shoulder and she could see the relief on his face.

            Tears started to form in her eyes as she hugged her brother tight against her, “I’m so sorry that I left you there. If I had known that you were alive….”  
            “Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m here now. I’m going to go get Seth. He’s been worried about you for days now.” He said. Standing up and squeezing her hand one last time before walking out of the door.

            She was only alone for a minute before the door opened again and Seth walked through. Going to her side instantly he pulled her in for a hug and held her tight against his chest. “Kate” he breathed against her cheek and she could see the utter relief flow through him.

            “She’s gone Seth, I can’t feel her anymore. I was supposed to die at that well, but I didn’t. She’s gone” Kate repeated like she couldn’t believe it, like this was all a dream and she would wake up at any minute dying on the floor of the well.

            Seth didn’t say anything for a minute before crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She reciprocated almost instantly parting her lips and letting his tongue in as he pressed her to the bed cupping her cheeks gently.

            They stayed like that for a few minutes before air became a necessity and they parted, “What happened to Carlos and Tanner?” A chuckle sounded from his lips and he grinned.  
            “Oh, kisa took care of that. They won’t be a problem anymore.” Opening her mouth to ask another question Seth swooped down and kissed her raw and hungrily before trailing his lips down her throat sending shivers down her spin.

            “I love you” he breathed. “And if you ever do anything stupid again. I’ll kill you myself.” Smiling she was about to retort when the sound of music reached her ear and she turned towards the window. “Do you hear that?” she asked eliciting a groan from Seth giving her the impression that she knew exactly what that was.

            “I hate younger brothers” Getting up from the bed she yanked the window open to see Richie standing outside with a boom box held over his head the song marry you by Bruno mars playing. “Seth” she said quietly. “Yea?”

            “I’m Going…. TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!!” she screamed lunging to get out of the window only to get held back by Seth. “Kate! Calm down your going to pull your stitches out!” Seth yelled dragging her back inside.

            “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” He said pulling a gun out and aiming it at Richie.

            “Uh oh” Richie said back up, “Come Seth you can’t be that mad? Can you? Wait we can talk about this….” Richie said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

            “Don’t worry Richie. Bullets can’t kill you.”

            “But they still hurt” Richie screamed as Seth fired away and Richie turned dropping the boom box to run.  
            Grinning Kate kissed Seth. “And that is why I love you” Seth said. “Only some one who can put up with my brother is worth loving” Seth kissed her again and pushed her back onto the bed gently.

            Kate didn’t know what was going to happen again in the future, but she did know that as long as she had Seth. They would figure it out. Kate didn’t believe in fate, not anymore. She believed in making her own destiny and right now that destiny was with Seth Gecko and that was enough for her.

            Maybe this had always been her fate, chained to Seth gecko for the rest of her life. Now that didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has ever reviewed my story and liked it thank you for being paitent while I slowly uploaded and thank you to my beta who checked over everyone I just hope you all like the end


End file.
